Guerra de especies
by milly loca
Summary: Ella pertenece al linaje del Clan de los Cazadores, el a lo que catalogan como "Criaturas Mágicas", pero eso no que se encuentren y nazca un amor prohibido. Amor, traición, guerra, dolor, llanto, deseo, etc, van de la mano en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía una historia sobre criaturas mágicas y como me gustan esas cosas, pues dije que: "¿Porque no lo escribo?"**

 **Y pues me salio esta historia que espero les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no son míos, solo los OC de Nyo Polonia y 2P Polonia son míos, los OC de Bulgaria, Rumania y 2P Rumania son de mi amiga Aoba Ritsu, el OC de Brasil es de otra amiga, Eagle Primcee y el OC de Nyo Noruega es de otro amigo Oikawa Kane.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 _Paso hace muchos años, cuando el mundo de los humanos y el mágico convivían en uno solo, en esa época todo era paz y tranquilidad, criaturas mágicas y humanos convivían en una sola entidad, hasta que un día, todo eso cambio._

 _De la nada, aparecieron humanos que estaban en contra de las criaturas mágicas y las empezaron a exterminar, en defensa a esto, las criaturas mágicas contraatacaron y en consecuencia a todo esto, se desato una gran guerra, el clan cazador se alzo victorioso exterminando a una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas, tales como brujas, magos, hadas, licantropos, sirenas, entre otros._

 _Los pocos sobrevivientes de aquellos actos se refugiaron en el bosque y otros cuantos se fueron a otros lugares donde no pudieran ser encontrados por ningún cazador, y tratando de vivir una vida normal._

 _¿Pero quien puede estar seguro de que alguien del linaje de los cazadores y algunas criaturas mágicas se enamoren, los unos de otros?, ¿Y que pasara cuando una nueva gran guerra mágica este apunto de desatarse?_

 **Presente, Cracovia, Polonia.**

Un hombre y una mujer huían de ese lugar a otra parte y con ellos llevaban tres bebés, dos niños y una niña trillizos, escapaban mientras el manto de la noche los cubría, el hombre cargaba con los dos niños y la mujer con la niña.

"Seguro de esto?" Pregunto la mujer mientras subía a una carreta y su esposo subía igual.

"Tu bien sabes la vida que tendrán si el Clan cazador los tiene en su poder" Le dijo serio mientras cubría a los niños con una manta para que no pasaran frío "Mas aparte le prometimos a mi hermano que los alejariamos de ese mundo"

"Tienes razón, es mejor que crezcan en la ignorancia" Dijo la mujer dando un suspiro "Pero creo que tarde o temprano sabrán de sus orígenes"

"Nos aseguraremos de que eso tarde en llegar" Dijo el hombre y emprendieron el viaje lejos de esa ciudad y de su antigua vida de cazadores.

 **En la guarida del Clan cazador.**

"Señor, escaparon y se llevaron a los trillizos hijos de la mejor cazadora" Dijo uno de los subordinados del líder del Clan.

"Y la madre?" Pregunto el líder de dicho Clan.

"Murió en el parto señor" Dijo algo serio.

"Con que Milena y Henrik creen que pueden alejar a esos niños de su destino?" Pregunto al aire y soltó una risa "Que ilusos, la profecía de Ana se llevara acabo"

"Señor, no es que quiera ser irrespetuoso hacia su razonamiento" Hizo una pequeña pausa "Pero de verdad cree que esos tres niños son los destinados a acabar con esas pestes?" Pregunto.

"Estoy seguro ahora retirate, debo pensar en que mas hacer, y encontrar el modo de encontrar a esos tres niños, después de todo, Luciano necesitara una esposa capaz" Dijo sonriendo un poco "Y tu hermana también Gilen"

Gilen solo asintió y se fue del resintió donde Remo Varga estaba, sabia que el era el encargado de entrenar y buscarles buenas parejas a los jóvenes cazadores, pero no pensó que su hermana fuera a terminar comprometido con uno de esos niños fugitivos. Pero ya quedaba esperar a que pasaba y si lograban encontrar a esos niños y a los desertores.

Ya que la deserción se castigaba con la pena máxima, la muerte y sabía lo que le esperaba a la báltica y al polaco, y a los niños, bueno ellos serian entrenados para matar criaturas mágicas y ser buenos hombres y mujer de familia.

* * *

 **Bien este es el prologo y por eso es algo corto, mas aparte ta son las 11:19 de la noche donde vivo y me estoy cayendo del sueño XD, espero que les guste esta historia.**

 **Algo mas, habrá Hetero y Yaoi, así que esto sera variado por si hay alguien a quien no le guste el Yaoi solo se salte las partes de ese genero y vea el hetero XD**

 **Milena = iiasti Baltia (o como se escriba la primera parte XD)**

 **Henrik= Antiguo Reino de Polonia (para mi este es el "padre" de Feliks, así que no me juzguen uwu)**

 **Remo Vargas=2P Imperio Romano**

 **Bueno creo que es todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos en otra ocasión**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga Aoba Ritsu por su gran apoyo y que bueno que te gusto mi historia.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir, pues vamos por el primer capitulo, recuerden que el otro solo era el prologo.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados aquí no son míos solo algunos OC que aparecen y los otros OC son de mis entrañables amigos Oikawa Kane, Aoba Ritsu y de Eagle Primcee nwn**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Nueva escuela y el primer encuentro.**

 **Muchos años después.**

Estaban tres hermanos tranquilamente en su casa, sus tíos habían salido y ellos estaban solos en casa, por lo que por el momento podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Filik, estaba en su cuarto leyendo alejado del escándalo en la planta baja.

Feliks, estaba escuchando música a todo volumen mientras bailaba y cantaba feliz de la vida.

Y la menor de los tres, Felka, estaba en la cocina preparando galletas para todos, sabrá decir que hizo un desastre en la cocina.

Estos tres chicos ahora tenían 16 años, y como se dijo antes, vivían con sus tíos, ya que sus padres según ellos fallecieron en un "accidente", esos tres no eran el ejemplo de chicos buenos, ya que eran destructivos, alocados, de un humor fuerte y por sobretodo, brutalmente honestos cuando algo no les gustaba, ya que lo criticaban fuerte y duro a ese "algo". Pero eso era lo demos, ellos tampoco eran bien aceptados o bien vistos en donde vivían, Filik por su actitud antisocial y su agresividad, Feliks por su comportamiento amanerado y vestir de mujer cuando tenia la oportunidad y Felka por ser bastante sincera y decirle sus verdades a mas de uno, aparte de que ella no era muy sumisa que digamos.

En fin eso era algo que los tenia sin cuidado a los tres, ellos así eran felices, con el cariño de sus tíos les era mas que suficiente, en ese momento Felka termino sus galletas.

-¡Chicos hice galletas!-Grito a sus hermanos mayores.

La música dejo de sonar y se escucharon pasos bajar por la escalera de forma tranquila, Felka sonrió complacida, sabia que a sus hermanos les encantaban sus galletas, al momento en que Filik entro a la cocina, casi se muere por el desorden.

-Felka, ¿Se puede saber porque siempre que haces tus galletas la cocina termina como una zona de guerra?-Pregunto irritado el mayor de los trillizos.

-Hay Filik como que, cálmate tipo, osea ahorita le ayudamos a nuestra hermanita a limpiar-Dijo despreocupado el de en medio.

-Si y con eso te refieres a que yo lo haré todo como siempre-Dijo aun mas enojado.

-Bueno, ya quiero comer galletas tranquila, dejemos las peleas para otra ocasión-Felka comió una galleta y después tomo algo de leche tibia.

Los otros dos decidieron dejar eso para después y comer junto a su hermana menor, cuando terminaron de comer, se apresuraron a limpiar debido a que recibieron una llamada de sus tíos diciendo que ya iba de camino a casa.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar los tres se sentaron en el sillón, uno con un libro, otro revisando su Facebook y la otra viendo televisión, los tres fingiendo demencia, cuando por fin llegaron sus tíos, Milena y Henrik.

-Hola niños, ¿no hicieron desorden mientras no estábamos verdad?-Pregunto Milena mirándolos seria.

-No tía Milena-Respondieron al unisono los tres, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno vayan a sus cuartos y empaquen sus cosas-Dijo Henrik, los trillizos lo miraron confundidos-Cambiaran de escuela.

Los tres rubios solo se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, no se lo podían creer, los años de bulling valieron la pena al parecer.

-¡Genial!-Exclamaron Felka y Feliks saltando de alegría.

-¿A que escuela?-Se atrevió a preguntar Filik.

-A la academia W, una de las mejores y prestigiosas escuelas de Europa-Dijo de forma tranquila Milena.

-Espera-Feliks detuvo su festejo-Osea como que eso esta en Rumanía.

-Exacto, pensamos que era bueno para ustedes estudiar en un internado-Dijo su tío sonriendo.

-¿Internado?-Pregunto algo temerosa Felka.

-Si, internado-Dijo Milena son perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando nos vamos?-Pregunto Filik interesado.

-Se van mañana, van a empezar las clases y queremos que lleguen rápido allá para que se acomoden y se familiaricen con el lugar-Dijo Henrik a sus sobrinos.

Los tres no dijeron nada mas, ya que tenían la información que querían, pero las palabras "Internado", "Rumanía" y el pensamiento de ser los nuevos les llenaban de nervios, pero decidieron hacer caso a sus tíos y empezar a empacar sus cosas.

 **En la planta baja de la casa.**

Henrik y Milena hablaban de un asunto importante para ellos.

-Bien los enviaremos a ese internado para que estén seguros de Remo y sus retorcidas ambiciones-Dijo Milena seria.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano la profecía se cumplirá, el clan cazador puede perecer o prosperar, dependiendo de lo que ellos elijan-Dijo Henrik de brazos cruzados.

-¡Lo se!-Exclamo algo irritada la mujer-Lo siento, es que los he llegado a querer como a mis hijos que no tolero la idea de que Remo los use de herramientas para socavar sus planes-Suspiro.

-Solo nos queda rezar para que eso no pase y que tarde en pasar-Dijo Henrik abrazando a su esposa para calmarla.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que sus miedos se iban a cumplir al momento que los enviaran a aquel internado.

 **En el Clan Cazador.**

Remo estaba como siempre en su salón esperando noticias sobre el paradero de esos trillizos que desde el día en que nacieron busco por cielo, mar y tierra, finalmente llegaron sus dos mejores cazadores, Selma y Gilen, ambos se arrodillaron ante el.

-Señor, los han encontrado-Dijo la alemana seria.

-¿Donde?-Pregunto el mayor.

-En Varsovia, no han salido de Polonia al parecer, no después de que casi los atrapan en Lituania-Dijo Gilen mirando a su superior.

-Vaya, así que no han hecho ningún movimiento-Dijo de forma tranquila, para después ver a los dos alemanes.-Vayan y vigilen, si pasa algo de interés me avisan-Les ordeno.

Los dos hermanos se fueron y dieron paso a que uno de los nietos de Remo pasara, ese era Luciano Vargas, el menor de los gemelos Vargas, el cual se acerco a su abuelo.

-Abuelo Remo-Hablo Luciano en tono aburrido-¿Cuando podre salir de esta ratonera?-Pregunto algo irritado.

Remo solo suspiro, su nieto podía ser algo caprichoso.

-Algo me dice que pronto, ya que te daré la mas importante de las misiones-Dijo soliendo al chico.

-¿En serio, cual?-Pregunto interesado.

-Todo a su tiempo, mientras ve a continuar tu entrenamiento-Le dijo y Luciano obedeció, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Los trilliazos ya estaban preparados para el viaje, iban de camino al aeropuerto y al llegar fueron a hacer los tramites necesarios para poder confirmar el vuelo y todo eso, cuando llego el momento de abordar los tres se despidieron de sus tios.

-Lamentamos no poder ir con ustedes, pero el trabajo nos tiene como locos-Dijo Milena sonriendo y abrazando a cada uno.

-Bien recuerden, Felka compórtate, Feliks nada de locuras y Filik no seas tan agresivo con tu nuevos compañeros, conocelos, tal vez hagas un amigo-Dijo Henrik sonriendo.

-Lo dudo, pero lo intentare-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Tranquilo tío Henrik, nosotros como que nos encargaremos de que tenga amigos y una novia... O novio-Lo ultimo lo susurro pero fue escuchado por su hermano mayor, por lo que se gano un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Te oí zoquete-Le dijo con una vena en su cien de lo irritado que estaba.

-Bueno ya vamos que se nos va el avión-Felka como siempre la voz de la razón de lo tres hermanos.

Los tres abordaron y mientras emprendían el vuelo a su nueva escuela, los tres iban hablando de como seria todo allá.

 **Mientras en Rumanía, Castillo Lupei.**

Un chico intentaba sacar a rastras a su hermanastra de su cama y de su cuarto, ya que esta ultima se negaba a salir.

-No quiero, y no me puedes obligar-Dijo mientras se aferraba a la cómoda de la cama.

-Si sales de la cama, traeré el ajo-Dijo el joven de brazos cruzados.

-No te atreverías-Se sentó en su cama con cara de pánico.

-No me tientes hermana-Y se retiro del lugar tranquilamente.

Sonrió victorioso al escuchar como su hermanastra se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se empezaba a alistar para ir al internado que por orden de su padrastro tenían que asistir, bajaron al comedor donde estaban su hermano Andrei, su padre Vladimir, su tío Ion, la futura esposa de su padre, Marina y sus hermanos adoptivos, Andiroba e Ivan. Todos estaban en el comedor platicando iba a ser el primer año de Andi y de Ivan por lo que se entendía si estaban nerviosos.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben, deben mantener un bajo perfil y actuar normales-Dijo Vladimir a sus hijos, a los mayores ya que el menor de todos aun no asistía a ese internado.

-Si señor Vlad-Dijeron la brasileña y el ruso al unisono.

-Bien terminen de desayunar para que puedan partir ya, no quiero que lleguen tarde a su primer día-Dijo ahora la noruega con su típico tono serio de voz.

Una vez que terminaron todos subieron al auto de Ion ya que este iba a trabajar en el internado como maestro de teatro y eso a los jóvenes que iban con el les agradaba, iban de camino mientras hablaban, oían música o dormían.

-¿Te pasa algo Dimitri?-Pegunto la joven rumana mirando a su hermanastro.

-Solo que siento, o mejor dicho, presiento que algo interesante va a pasar este día-Le dijo mirando por la ventana del auto.

-Claro, que ya no vamos a estar solos, Ivan y Andi estarán con nosotros-Comento alegre la joven de ojos rojos.

Dimitri solo sonrió y volvió su mirada a la ventana, esa sensación no desaparecía, pero no era un presentimiento malo sino que era uno bueno o eso era lo que el sentía.

 **En el aeropuerto de Rumanía.**

Los trillizos salieron después de hacer todo lo necesario para poder salir de ese lugar y sin mas buscaron un taxi, cuando lo encontraron se encaminaron al internado que seria su hogar lo que durara el ciclo escolar.

Una vez que llegaron, bajaron del taxi, bajaron sus cosas y pagaron al hombre que amablemente los llevo, una vez solos en la puerta de su nueva escuela/internado, los tres se miraron.

-¿Listos?-Pregunto Filik.

-Listos-Le respondieron sus hermanos menores.

Tomaron sus cosas y entraron por las puertas, fueron a la oficina del director que los oriento en lo que necesitaban, los horarios de clases, y esas cosas, una vez que termino la orientación y que se acomodaran en sus nuevos cuartos (separados obvio), se fueron a explorar por la escuela para verla mejor por su cuenta.

 **Con Filik.**

El joven rubio estaba mas que incomodo por la corbata del uniforme, no estaba acostumbrado a usar, como el la llamaba "correa de perro", estaba tan distraído que no noto que caminaba hacia una persona que estaba parada frente a el, lo cual ocasiono que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Porque no te fijas por donde vas?!-Exclamo irritado, ya de por si era malo para el usar uniforme y corbata como para que alguien lo haga tropezar.

-Oh, lo siento, pero me temo que fuiste tu el que no se fijo-Dijo la persona con un acento ruso.

Filik levanto la miraba solo para encontrarse con un joven demasiado alto, con el cabello rubio cenizo, ojos violetas, con el mismo uniforme que el solo que en su cuello usaba una bufanda, como el usaba la suya.

-Déjame ayudarte a pararte-Dijo el ruso frente a el y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Filik miro la mano del chico y luego a el, pero decidió aceptar su ayuda, tomando su mano con calma.

Cuando ese joven toco su mano sintió como algo dentro de el se agito, su pecho empezó a doler un poco, pero igual lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando ese chico rubio ya estaba de pie y se limpiaba su ropa no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Tengo algo como para que me estés mirando tanto?-Pregunto algo incomodo el joven frente a el.

Ivan se dio una bofetada mental por distraído e indiscreto.

-Perdona, no me he presentado como se debe-Se aclaro la garganta y sin mas se inclino un poco-Ivan Braginsky, un placer conocerte-Le tomo una de sus manos y la beso.

Esto hizo sonrojar al joven polaco frente a el.

-Ahm, Filik Lukasiewicks-Dijo soltado su mano del agarre de Ivan aun mas sonrojado.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde conociéndose un poco, se podría decir que Filik encontró un nuevo amigo y que Ivan encontró a su compañero destinado, y eso lo ponía mas que feliz.

 **Con Feliks.**

Este estaba mirando a todas partes mientras tomaba fotos y demás obvio haría un club de periodismo cuando conociera amigos con sus mismo intereses, en ese momento, no se dio cuenta de que iba distraído por lo que se choco con alguien.

-Oh, como que perdona, osea no fue mi intención-Dijo ayudando a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-Si, no se disculpe señor, yo no vi por donde iba-Dijo la chica algo apenada-Soy Andiroba Da Siva, mucho gusto señor...

-Feliks Lukasiewicks, y como que no me llames señor, me hace sentir viejo-Dijo con un tono alegre, no se esperaba conocer a una nueva amiga tan rápido.

-Bueno, mis amigos me llaman Andi, es mas fácil de recordar que Andiroba-Le dijo sonriendo feliz de saber que no se había enojado con ella.

-Bueno que tal si vamos juntos a conocer el lugar, como que para no perdernos-Le dijo sonriendo.

La joven brasileña solo se sonrojo y asintió sonriendo igual, Feliks le ofreció su brazo y ella algo tímida lo tomo, ambos estaban mas que alegres de encontrar un nuevo amigo en ese internado.

 **Con Felka.**

Como era costumbre de ella, se perdió mientras buscaba el comedor ya que tenia hambre, estaba mas aparte, buscando a sus hermanos mayores, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Oh genial, lo que faltaba, no llevo ni dos horas aquí y ya me perdí-Se quejaba en voz alta-Deamon defuit (*)-Se quejo en latín, un idioma en el que era experta.

-¿Sabes que esa es una lengua muerta, verdad?-Pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

Ella lo volteo a ver encontrándose con un joven de ojos verdes casi como los suyos, piel algo pálida, cabellos negro y con el uniforme masculino de la escuela, ella se sonrojo un poco.

El por su parte al momento en que la miro a los ojos sintió sus mejillas arder y sintió que en su interior algo se movía, supo distinguir esa sensación, era su corazón, trato de calmarse ya que noto cierta incomodidad en la joven frente a el.

-Lo siento, si te asuste-Dijo algo tímido.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-Dijo algo tímida también.

Se quedaron un rato en un silencio algo incomodo, hasta que el hablo.

-¿Entraste sola al internado?-Pregunto para romper el hielo.

-No, vengo con mis hermanos mayores-Dijo ella sonriendo-Que como es costumbre cada que no separamos, se me pierden.

-Bueno, yo igual vengo con mis hermanos-Dijo sonriendo igual, le agradaba esa chica.

-¿Que tal si los buscamos juntos?-Pregunto algo incomoda, no quería importunar a ese amable joven.

-Claro, sirve y busco yo a los míos-Dijo soliendo amable, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.-Por cierto, me llamo Dimitri Petrov.

-Felka Lukasiewicks-Le dijo amablemente.

Y así los dos se aventuraron a buscar a sus hermanos, búsqueda que los llevo al comedor donde los encontraron y los tres polacos se reencontraron con un viejo amigo, Gilbert, que por azares del destino también estudiaba en esa escuela.

Todos se sentaron en la misma mesa y hablaron todo lo que duraba la comida, después de eso todos se dirigieron al auditorio, donde dieron el típico discurso de bienvenida, y esas cosas que termino durmiendo a mas de uno, después de eso, todos regresaron a sus cuartos a prepararse para el siguiente día, ya que mañana empezaría todo lo bueno, por decirlo de algún modo.

 **En el Clan cazador.**

Estaba Remo mirando por la ventana de su cuarto cuando entro Gilen acompañado por Andres.

-Diganme que tienen algo bueno-Dijo en tono aburrido el romano.

-Fueron a Rumanía-Dijo Gilen serio y sin rodeos.

-¿Que?-Pregunto sorprendido Remo.

-Como lo oye, enviaron a los chicos a Rumanía- Dijo ahora Andres en tono frió.

-¿Donde están ahora?-Exigió saber.

-En la Academia W-Respondió Gilen.

-Un internado, interesante-Se puso en modo pensativo.-Bueno díganle a Selma y a Luciano que se preparen tienen una misión.

-¿Señor?-Preguntaron ambos cazadores.

-Iran a ese lugar y se ganaran la confianza de esos tres, lo demás dependerá de ustedes-Dijo sonriendo-Gilen, tu también iras, tienes que conocer a tu futura pareja.

-Como usted ordene-Dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza.

El español y el pruso se fueron del cuarto de su maestro y cuando estuvo solo, Remo miro la foto de una bella mujer rubia de ojos azules, que guardaba un gran parecido con los trillizos y mas con el mayor de ellos.

-¿Creíste que dándole los niños a tu hermano los podrías alejar de lo que son?-Le pregunto a la imagen-Te equivocaste Ewa, te equivocaste.

Sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la mujer en la imagen.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me esforcé para que quedara decente, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo favor de dejarla en los comentarios, gracias nwn**

 **(*) Con un demonio lo que faltaba. Eso dice en latín según el traductor XD**

 **Ewa=** **Nyo Antiguo Reino de Polonia**

 **Bien creo que es todo... A si lo olvidaba, aquí Ivan y Andiroba (Oc de Eagle Primecee) son hijos adoptivos de Vladimir (Rumanía)**

 **Bueno ahora si ya me voy.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo de "Guerra de especies" y quiero agradecer a mis amigas Aoba Ritsu y XJapan, que apoyan esta historia y mas a mi amiga Aoba Ritsu XD**

 **Bien, sin mas que decir, pues vamos a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no son míos solo algunos OC, los demás OC son de mis entrañables amigos Aoba Ritsu, Eagle Primecee y Oikawa Kane nwn**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Primer día de escuela y nuevos alumnos.**

Ya era un nuevo día en el país de Rumanía, en la Academia W un grupo de tres hermanos se despertaba tranquilamente, o mejor dicho uno se despertaba y a los otros dos les valía.

Cuando Filik termino de alistarse para ese día, salio del cuarto sin despertar a su compañero de cuarto, no llevaba ni medio camino cuando choco con alguien por ir leyendo un libro, lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo maldiciendo en su idioma.

-Creo que esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre entre tu y yo-Dijo una voz conocida para el.

-Ivan-Saludo aceptando la mano del ruso algo apenado-¿Acaso me sigues o que?

-No, pero debo admitir que me gusta encontrarme contigo-Sonrió el ruso al polaco.

Este comentario solo hizo que Filik se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, solo lo ignoro y se fue directo al comedor donde ya estaban algunos alumnos desayunando y platicando tranquilamente.

Ivan solo siguió a Filik y se sentó junto a el, para el joven rubio eso ya estaba empezando a ser aterrador y algo molesto.

"Porque me sigues?" Pregunto un poco irritado.

"Porque te quiero cuidar" Dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

"No necesito que me cuiden Ivan, yo se cuidarme solo" Dijo enfocando de nuevo su vista en el libro que leía.

No lo noto pero Ivan deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa hacia una de las del polaco y la tomo sorprendiendo al rubio, el cual trato de soltarse de su agarre, mas el joven ruso no lo dejo escapar de su mano.

"Ivan sueltame" Susurro intentando soltar su mano.

"No" Respondió en tono burlón.

"Ivan hablo en serio, esto no es gracioso" Dijo ya irritado.

"Porque?" Pregunto de forma ingenua.

"Porque no me gusta que me toquen" Dijo dejando su libro y empujando su brazo mientras que con su mano libre intentaba soltar en agarre de Ivan de su otra mano.

En ese momento, llegó el resto del nuevo grupo de amigos de los jóvenes polacos, junto a los hermanos de Filik, Ivan soltó a Filik el cual ya podía respirar tranquilo, todos se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban el ruso y el polaco mayor.

"Ya se enteraron? Como que entraron tres nuevos alumnos" Dijo Feliks contento "Osea ya no seremos los nuevos por aquí"

"Eso es bueno, podríamos hablarles para que no se sientan mal o solos" Dijo Felka sentada junto a Dimitri e Irina.

"Por mi esta bien, mientras no me acosen, todo bien" Dijo mirando discreto a Ivan el cual solo le sonrió.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno todos fueron a sus salones que por ironías de la vida les tocaba juntos las primeras horas.

-Vaya los amigos del asombroso yo estarán aun mas cerca de mi asombrosa presencia-Dijo Gilbert sonriendo egolatra.

-Gilbert, mas te vale callarte si no quieres que te meta tu lapices por el...-Le taparon la boca antes de que el mayor de los trillizos pudiera terminar de hablar.

-¿En que quedamos Filik? Nada de majaderías-Dijo Felka aun tapando la boca de su hermano.

-Bien, solo que se calle y estaremos bien-Se calmo un poco pero sabia que no iba a durar la paz.

En ese momento entro el maestro al salón y todos tomaron asiento, para el disgusto de Filik el que le toco de compañero de asiento fue Ivan, para fortuna de Feliks le toco con su amiga Andi, para fastidio de Irina le toco con Gilbert y para la alegría de Felka le toco con Dimitri, su nuevo amigo.

Pero en ese momento y después del maestro entraron tres chicos mas, una chica rubia alta, fornida y hermosa de cabello corto, un albino con una cicatriz en la mejilla con expresión tranquila casi vacía y el ultimo, un joven castaño con la piel bronceada y ojos color rojos tenia una sonrisa coqueta para con las chicas.

-Jóvenes, ellos llegaron de Italia hoy y empezaran con sus estudios aquí, espero que los reciban bien y los hagan sentir bienvenidos-Dijo el maestro.

-Si profesor-Dijeron todos al unisono.

Una vez que se presentaron los tres nuevos pasaron a sentarse, Andi, Ivan y Dimitri se les quedaban viendo ya que algo les decía que no eran de fiar, ya que se les quedaban viendo a Feliks, Filik y Felka respectivamente, Irina y Gilbert notaron esto y decidieron hacer un comentario a la antigua, con papelitos.

" _¿Celoso hermano?"_

Dimitri solo miro a Irina que se hacia la que estaba poniendo atención junto con Gilbert, este igual le mando una respuesta en el papel.

 _"Calla Irina, a menos que quieras que te llene tu cuarto con cosas de Crepúsculo"_

Irina al leer la nota se enojo y le envió otra respuesta en el mismo papel.

 _"Al menos yo no suelto pelo a cada rato ni persigo gatos para comerlos"_

Y así empezó una guerra entre esos dos, hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta y fue a donde ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo, jóvenes Petrov y Lupei?-Pregunto el profesor irritado.

Ambos hermanastros solo se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir el profesor solo se fue a seguir con su clase no sin antes decirles que los iba a ver después de clases.

Cuando salieron, todos menos Irina y Dimitri ya que se quedaron ordenando el salón, los chicos nuevos se acercaron a los trillizos a hablar con ellos, bajo la mirada de sus nuevos amigos que estaban expectantes a lo que esos tres nuevos alumnos podrian hacer.

-Hola bella, mi nombre es Luciano-Se presento de modo galante el italiano tomando la mano de Felka y besándola.

-H-hola, mi nom-nombre es F-Fe-Felka-Dijo con un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, por no decir toda su cara.

-Hola guapo, me llamo Selma-Dijo en tono coqueto la rubia miando a Filik, el cual se sonrojo por la cercanía se la alemana y evitando ver esos enormes atributos de la chica.

-Hola, yo soy Filik-Dijo un poco (muy) ruborizado el mayor de los trillizos.

-Hola me llamo Gilen, un placer conocerte-Dijo de manera tranquila el albino mirando al ultimo de los trillizos.

-Hola, me llamo Feliks-Dijo de forma tímida y sonrojado.

Una vez que esos seis se presentaron llegaron los demás que se habían quedado esperando a Irina y Dimitri salieran de su castigo, cuando llegaron a la cafetería, vieron a sus parejas destinadas con otras personas, e Ivan ya quería arrancarle la cabeza a Selma por estar tan cerca de su compañero, y Andi aunque no lo quiera admitir estaba algo celosa de ese chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Feliks.

Pero Dimitri no se quedaba atrás, al ver a Luciano con Felka eso si lo hizo arder en celos pero se contuvieron un poco el y sus hermanos, Irina y Gilbert solo se fueron a sentar a la mesa que entre todos compartían, una vez que llegaron actuaron naturales, mas que sus otros tres compañeros.

-Con permiso voy a pasar-Dijo Ivan metiéndose entre Filik y Selma para poder separarlos.

-Oye mastodonte, estaba hablando con el rubio, no contigo-Dijo enojada Selma.

-Oh lo siento, no te vi, con eso de que tus enormes pechos te cubren no te dejan ver mucho-Dijo con total naturalidad.

Filik que estaba bebiendo agua ajeno a la discusión que sus dos acosadores estaban teniendo, en cuanto escucho lo que dijo el ruso casi se atragante con el agua y por poco la escupe mirando sorprendido a Ivan.

-Y una cosa mas linda-Sin esperar nada Ivan atrajo hacia el a Filik-El es mio, y no dejare que nadie lo toque.

Filik se sonrojo demasiado que parecía un tomate maduro, y se sonrojo aun mas cuando Ivan beso su mejilla sin previo aviso, Selma solo se levanto enojada y se fue a otra mesa.

-Una fuera, quedan dos-Susurro Irina a Gilbert los cuales miraban a sus compañeros esperando ver sangre o algo emocionante.

En ese momento los otros dos restantes siguieron el ejemplo de Ivan y fueron con sus "rivales" a reclamar "lo que era suyo", Andi solo hizo a un lado con un suave empujón al albino que estaba muy cerca de Feliks y lo abrazo de modo protector, ese albino no le gustaba para nada.

Feliks solo se sonrojo un poco al ver que era abrazado por su amiga pero no dijo nada, ya que se encontraba aliviado de que Andiroba lo salvara de los acosos de ese chico que si bien no le caía mal, le daba algo de miedo la forma en la que el le daba atención.

Gilen por su parte solo siguió a su hermana con su típica expresión vacía que daba a entender que no quería estar ahí.

-Dos fuera, queda uno-Dijo ahora Gilbert sonriendo a su compañera, la cual miraba atenta al trió restante.

Dimitri solo se sentó junto a Felka, quien estaba incomoda y miraba a sus hermanos hablar con sus nuevos amigos, bueno Feliks estaba hablando con Andi, ya que Filik estaba discutiendo con Ivan el cual seguía abrazándolo como oso sin importarle mucho lo que el polaco dijera.

-La dama esta incomoda, ¿te puedes retirar?-Le pidió Dimitri a Luciano el cual lo miro irritado.

-¿Porque mejor tu no te vas?-Le contraataco irritado el italiano.

-Porque yo estaba aquí desde antes que tu-Dijo el búlgaro irritado también.

Irina sabia que si no hacían algo la situación se tornaría critica ya que si Dimitri se metía en problemas o sacaba a relucir ciertas habilidades, sobre en el ámbito de parejas, su familia los castigaría lo que les quedaba de eternidad, por lo que decidió meterse.

-Caballeros, creo que ambos con sus peleas están incomodando a mi amiga-Dijo mirando a su hermano en forma de reproche y regaño para después mirar a Luciano-¿Podrías por favor comportarte al revés del padrino y salir de nuestra mesa?

Luciano solo se levanto, si lo decía una bella dama como la rumana no le iba a contestar de mala manera, pero antes de irse se acerco a Felka y sin previo aviso le robo un beso con todo y lengua, Felka se quedo como una estatua no sabiendo como reaccionar, y los hermanos de la misma se levantaron de sus asientos para ir donde el italiano y entre los dos separarlo de su linda hermana menor.

-¡Escucha desgraciado hijo de puta, nadie le hace tal cosa a mi hermana y sale impune!-Grito Filik notablemente molesto.

-Si y como que, no la vas a contar tipo-Dijo Feliks con un semblante serio a mas no poder.

Luciano se levanto y rápidamente sus compañeros, Selma y Gilen se pusieron a lado del italiano, Filik ni se inmuto ante la mirada de desprecio del italiano y Feliks no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, si creen poder vencernos dos contra tres, por mi esta bien-Dijo Luciano sonriendo a los hermanos que estaban frente a su hermana menor.

-Aquí va a correr sangre chicos-Dijo Irina mirando la situación.

En ese momento, todos en la cafetería estaban alrededor del grupo que no hacia ningún movimiento, mientras gritaban palabras de aliento a los que iban a pelear en ese lugar, sin ningún previo aviso Selma se lanzo contra Feliks lanzando un puño al rostro del chico el cual esquivo por los pelos.

-Buenos reflejos guapo-Alago la alemana para volver a atacar al chico.

-Como que no me gusta que nadie me golpe el rostro tipa-Dijo tratando de esquivar los golpes de la alemana.

Mientras Filik se las arreglaba con el alemán y el italiano, los cuales eran un poco rápidos, esquivo un golpe de Gilen, pero el de Luciano le dio directo en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo, su nariz en ese momento estaba sangrando.

-¡Filik!-Gritaron Felka y Feliks preocupados.

En ese momento, Selma aprovecho para golpear a Feliks en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-Vaya querido, nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente-Dijo la alemana sonriendo mirando al pobre polaco en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!-Grito Felka tratando de pasar a los que le tapaban el paso junto a los demás.

-Felka como que no te metas en esto-Dijo Feliks intentando levantarse, mas una patada le hizo caer de nuevo.

-¡Maldito, déjalo en paz!-Grito Andi mirando feo a Luciano, quien fue el que pateo a Feliks.

En ese momento, entre Luciano y Selma empezaron a patear a Feliks que aun estaba en el suelo, mientras que Felka y los demás de su grupo de amigos intentaban pasar a la barricada de gente que se aglomeraba al rededor de los chicos que peleaban, mientras que Filik trataba de quitarse a Gilen de encima para ir a ayudar a su hermano.

-No eres mas que un perdedor-Dijo Luciano para darle un golpe con su puño al pobre polaco que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡No, déjenlo!-Grito Filik al borde de la desesperación.

Pero cuando el puño del italiano iba a impactar en la frente de Feliks, alguien tomo de la muñeca a Luciano, y ese alguien era Ion, el maestro de teatro y el tío de Irina, Dimitri, Andiroba e Ivan.

-¡Tio Ion!-Exclamaron felices sus sobrinos.

-Muy bien chicos, todos a dispensarse, vamos-Dijo de forma tranquila.

Todos los alumnos se fueron ya que no querían problemas, Gilen se separo de Filik el cual rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano junto a Felka.

-Hay mierda, esto es mi culpa-Se lamento Filik.

-No hermano, es mía si no me hubiera dejado besar, nada de esto hubiera pasado-La que se lamento fue Felka.

-Chicos, lleven a su hermano a la enfermería cuanto antes-Ordeno Ion mirando a los trillizos.

Filik y Felka solo asintieron y entre los dos tomaron a Feliks y lo cargaron, mientras que los tres nuevos fueron llevados a la dirección.

 **En la enfermería.**

Una bella chica Indu atendió a Feliks, ella se identifico como Tylo Synght Mewar, quien era la encargada de la enfermería, en ese momento llego casi corriendo por el pasillo Andiroba.

-¿Como esta?-Pregunto a Tylo preocupada.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar-Dijo de forma tranquila la enfermera.

-Quiero quedarme con el-Dijo a los hermanos del polaco.

-Bien, sabemos que lo vas a cuidar bien-Dijo Filik un poco mas tranquilo.

Felka y Filik salieron del lugar y se fueron de ahí, encontrándose con los demás y yendo a sus clases, y esperando no encontrarse con el molesto trió de la discordia.

 **En la oficina del Director.**

El trió de la discordia (como los nombraron Dimitri, Irina y compañía) ya había llegado a la oficina del director el cual los esperaba en su silla.

-Hola abuelo-Dijo Luciano de forma desinteresada.

-¿Como quieres que este Luciano? por poco arruinas todo por tus impulsos-Le regaño Remo molesto.

-Ellos se lo buscaron-Dijo cruzada de brazos Selma.

-Lo dejare pasar por esta, pero otra equivocación como esta y serán castigados severamente-Les advirtió-Pueden irse, menos tu Gilen, quiero hablar contigo.

Los otros dos se fueron y dejaron a su compañero atrás el cual se sentó frente a Remo algo nervioso.

-Quiero que quites esa cara y luzcas mas alegre-Dijo de forma tranquila.

-Pero señor, yo no quiero esto-Dijo algo nervioso.

-¡Calla!-Dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo dar un leve salto a Gilen-Si no quieres que le pase nada a tu "amigo" harás lo que yo diga-Le amenazo.

-Esta bien lo haré, pero no le haga daño-Rogo aterrado ante la amenaza hecha por su superior.

-Buen chico-Le acaricio la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara-Ya puedes irte.

Gilen solo se levanto y se fue.

 **En el cuarto de Gilen.**

Estaba solo y se recostó en su cama, abrazo una almohada y dejo salir lagrimas de dolor y amargura.

-¿Porque no podemos ser felices Viktor?, ¿Porque?-Pregunto dolido.

Todo ese pesar para que no lo lastimaran, todo ese dolor para que no mataran a la única persona que en verdad amo y amara.

Todo por amar a un vampiro preso por el clan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno a los que siguen esta fantástica historia quiero disculparme ya que los deje en suspenso, pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin mas que decir, vamos a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen solo algunos OCs, los demás Ocs son de algunos amigos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **El proyecto en equipo.**

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que se llevaron acabo los resientes acontecimientos y Feliks ya estaba mejor de sus lesiones, y con ayuda de Andi se estaba poniendo al día con sus materias.

Fue un día Viernes cuando paso este suceso, todos los alumnos como era costumbre esperaban ese día con ansia y paciencia, pero para su ultima clase su maestra les tenia un proyecto un tanto especial.

-Bueno chicos, se que muchos de ustedes tienen ciertos planes para este fin de semana, pero eso va a tener que cambiar-Dijo la profesora Yelenka Braginskaya.

Se escucho un quejido grupal ya se olían que la hermana mayor de Alexandre les iba a dar tarea y conociéndola una muy pesada.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Hermana?-Se agacho cuando el borrador casi le da en la cara.

-¡En este salón de clases soy tu maestra no tu hermana, ¿entiendes?!-Grito irritada la ucraniana.

-Si herma... Digo maestra Bragiskaya-Dijo nervioso el pobre bielorruso.

-Bien, como decía-Se aclaro la garganta recobrando la compostura-El director quiere prevenir que ustedes pequeñas escorias hagan una estupidez por lo que les dejo un proyecto en parejas.

Todos la vieron como si estuviera loca o una segunda cabeza, o algo por el estilo, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar por miedo a esa mujer.

Hasta que un valiente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Maestra Bragiskaya, como porque nos dejan esto? Digo nadie es tan inepto para hacer semejante tontería-Comento curioso Simón Pedro, un chico mexicano muy simpático.

-Por que el director al parecer no se hará responsable de que ustedes pequeñas basuras, se echen ese paquete tan temprano en sus pobres y patéticas vidas-Dijo seria para después sacar una lista con los nombres de todos-Bien, ha formar parejas, y YO las voy a formar.

Se volvió a oír un quejido grupal por todo el salón.

-Y nada de reclamos, se quedaran como los ponga-Todos se callaron y Yelenka procedió a hacer las parejas-Simón Pedro vas con Sakura, Nikolai con Soo Jin, Alexandre con Soo Kim, Lily con Marcelo, Vash con Angela, Julchen con Erzebeth, Luciano con Felka-Fue interrumpida en esa parte.

-¡Yo me niego!-Gritaron las tres polacos irritados.

-Lo siento pequeños ingratos pero no se aceptan devoluciones, ahora Felka toma asiento junto a tu compañero-Dijo sin mucho interés y el tono que uso daba a entender que no aceptaba objeciones.

Felka solo se limito a obedecer a regañadientes y se sentó junto a Luciano, el cual sonrió con victoria a cierto búlgaro que quería volarle la cabeza.

-Bien como decía antes de que estos tres engendros me interrumpieran, Gilbert con Irina, Ivan con Filik, Feliks con Andiroba, Selma con Oliver, Gilen tu vas con Roland-Y así paso hasta que estuvieran todas las parejas estuvieran establecidas.

-Bien ya que todos están con sus parejas, pasen y recibirán a su nuevo hijo-Los fue llamando uno por uno y todos recibieron un bebe falso-Bueno ya es todo pueden irse, oh antes de que se me olvide, tienen que compartir cuarto con su pareja-Sonrió con cierto maldad ya que a la mitad de los chicos les había tocado con un hombre.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo-Dijo por lo bajo Filik mirando de reojo al enorme ruso a su lado.

-Llegas a tocarme y te pateo-Le amenazo mientras cargaba al bebe falso, que por increíble que parezca era una mezcla de Ivan y el-Esta cosa me da miedo.

-No le digas de ese modo a nuestro pequeño hijo-Dijo abrazando a Filik.

-Esta cosa no es nuestro hijo, solo es un muñeco Ivan-Dijo algo exasperado el pobre polaco.

-Bueno hay que ir a nuestro cuarto cariño-Dijo el ruso cargando al polaco mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y este se sonrojaba.

-No me digas cariño-Dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de su compañero.

Felka miraba como sus amigos habían quedado con alguien que ellos querían y sonrió se sentía feliz por ellos, pero en cambio a ella le toco de compañero un idiota.

-Vamos querida, hay que irnos-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-No me toques-Dijo empujándolo y empezando a caminar ignorando al chico.

Luciano no dejaba de sonreír ahora podía estar mas cerca de su presa, mientras que cerca de ahí Dimitri miraba con desagrado al italiano que era obvio no tenia buenas intenciones para con la polaca.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto su compañera de equipo para ese "proyecto", Akane Honda.

-Si, vayámonos-Dijo para después seguirla a su cuarto.

 **En el cuarto de Luciano.**

Felka entro sin mucho animo en su semblante y se sentó en la cama de su compañero y dejo al muñeco a un lado.

-Bien vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosas amigo-Dijo la chica poniendo su mejor cara de enojada-No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tu, no voy a decirte cosas bonitas y nada de besos, abrazos, ni nada.

-Si que eres difícil bella-Camino hacia ella y la rodeo de un movimiento rápido de la cintura-Pero este es MI cuarto y YO mando aquí.

-Sueltame bestia-Dijo intentando separarse de el.

Luciano en ese momento le planto un beso de sorpresa y Felka intento separarse de el a toda costa, fue en eso que se le ocurrió hacer lo que toda mujer en su situación haría: Patearlo en sus partes nobles.

El italiano cayo de rodillas casi sin aire por el golpe bajo y Felka se fue corriendo llevándose el muñeco con ella.

-Maldita perra-Susurro aun con dolor por el golpe.

Estaba claro que conseguir seducirla y manipularla iba a ser muy difícil.

 **En el castillo Lupei.**

Los tíos de los jóvenes, Milena y Henrik habían llegado al castillo de la familia Lupei para hablar con ellos de algo sumamente delicado y muy importante.

-Vlad debemos hablar ahora, así que no te hagas el loco-Hablo con seriedad la mujer cruzada de brazos.

El rey vampiro dejo de hacer bromas con respecto a los ex-cazadores y se puso serio, cuando Milena se ponía en ese plan era porque la cosa estaba fea o iba a ponerse fea.

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto el rumano serio.

-Es sobre los que definirán el destino de todo el mundo mágico y humano-Dijo el polaco serio-Esos son tres chicos que están en mismo internado que tus hijos.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Exclamo sorprendido Vladimir-¿Como se llaman y de quien son parientes?

-Son tres, son hermanos, se llaman Filik, Feliks y Felka, y son los hijos de una vieja aliada tuya-Dijo Milena sin perder el aire de seriedad.

-¡¿Los hijos de Ewa?!-Al parecer estaba un poco mas sorprendido-¡¿Porque no los trajeron? aquí hubieran estado mas seguros!

-Eso es lo de menos ahora Lupei, nos enteramos de que el hermano de Romulo esta a la cabeza del internado, tenemos que sacarlos a todos de ahí-Dijo Henrik cruzado de brazos, ya que en ese internado no solo iban chicos comunes y corrientes, también iban jóvenes magos, vampiros y licantropos.

-Remo, el es el mas despiadado de todos en el Clan Cazador y no se detendrá hasta tener a los chicos en su poder-Dijo ahora Marina que había estado callada-No debemos actuar de manera apresurada, se daría cuenta.

-Marina tiene razón, Remo no es un tonto, si actuamos ahora quedaremos expuestos ante los humanos-Dijo ahora Vladimir serio y algo pensativo.

-¿Que hacemos entonces?-Pregunto curiosa Milena.

-Mi primo esta en el internado como maestro de teatro, podemos pedirle que vigile-Dijo Vladimir serio-Y también a su pareja, Tylo.

-No sabia que Ion ya tenia pareja-Dijo sorprendido Henrik.

-La conoció cuando viajo a la India-Dijo con simpleza Vladimir para llamar a su primo.

Mientras que los otros tres se ponían de acuerdo para poder entrar al internado sin ser descubiertos por los integrantes del Clan Cazador que estaban infiltrados en el internado los delataran.

 **En el Internado W.**

Felka estaba caminando con el muñeco en sus brazos, odiaba hacer el proyecto con Luciano pero no iba a negar que le gustaba hacer el papel de madre de un bebe, pero no del bebe de ese idiota.

Pero cerca de donde estaba, en el armario de las escobas escucho a alguien dentro, por lo que se acerco y abrió un poco la puerta, dentro estaba Gilen junto al muñeco.

-¿Gilen, que haces aquí metido?-Pregunto un poco curiosa, tenia que admitir que ese chico le caía bien.

El joven albino la miro un momento, pero al escuchar una voz cercana que reconoció, la jalo del brazo y cerro la puerta del armario.

-¿Que te pasa, de quien te escondes?-Pregunto aun mas curiosa y Gilen le cubrió la boca.

En ese momento vieron pasar por ahí a Roland que por lo visto buscaba a Gilen por todas partes, pero al parecer se rindió y se fue a su cuarto, el pobre alemán suspiro tranquilo y destapo la boca de Felka.

-Lo siento, pero ese tipo es muy raro-Dijo el albino un poco mas tranquilo.

-No hay problema, oye ¿tu eres amigo de Luciano?-Pregunto interesada.

-Ese imbécil infantil es todo menos mi amigo-Dijo con cierta irritación-No me cae muy bien que digamos-Aclaro al ver la cara de confusión de la polaca.

-Oh ya veo-Dijo saliendo de su estado de confusión.

-Si solo juega con los sentimientos de la gente-Al parecer el lo sabia mejor que nadie-Y mas con los de mi hermana.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema-Decidió dejarlo por la paz-¿Y tienes a alguien que te guste?

Gilen se sonrojo un poco mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-¡Nos acabamos de conocer y ya preguntas eso!-Exclamo con cierto espanto el pobre Gilen.

-Oh vamos eso no es cierto llevamos conviviendo unas cuantas semanas, y pienso que hay que platicarnos las cosas personales-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Eso hacen los amigos, confiar uno en el otro.

Gilen la miro un momento no muy seguro de eso, sabia de sobra que la polaca no debía confiar tan ciegamente en el, pero ella era tan buena que no pudo evitar sentirse bien con ella, así que decidió confiar en ella.

-Si tengo a alguien, pero no esta aquí, esta en mi...Otra escuela-Dijo algo inseguro, no iba a decirle que su pareja estaba en un frió y oscuro calabozo encerrado.

-Hay debió ser dura la despedida-Dijo algo triste la chica.

-En realidad, me fui sin despedirme, se que el no estaría contento conmigo si me viera en este momento-Dijo suspirando un poco-Pero en fin, lo pasado pisado.

-Bueno vamos a salir de aquí, ya me dio hambre y este muñeco me da algo de miedo-Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y le tendía una mano a Gilen.

El joven albino miro la mano un momento y sin mas la acepto, juntos se fueron a la cafetería a comer algo, llegaron juntos mientras charlaban y Felka vio a sus amigos sentados en una mesa, por lo que se acerco a ellos.

-Hola chicos-Saludo sonriente la polaca.

-Hola Felka-Saludo Irina y vio a Gilen el cual abrazaba a su muñeco algo cohibido-¿Que hace el contigo?-Trato de sonar grosera.

-Oh lo encontré y decidí invitarlo a comer con nosotros-Dijo con simpleza la chica.

-Hola-Saludo el albino algo tímido.

-Bueno siéntate que no queremos que sigas creciendo-Dijo bromeando Ivan mientras sonreía.

Filik le dio un codazo bien dado a su compañero por la imprudencia y Gilen tomo asiento junto a ellos.

Sobra decir que se lo pasaron bien todos juntos, incluso se hicieron amigos de Akane que estaba junto a Dimitri y se notaba que no estaba interesada en el para alegría de Felka, cuando llego la hora de ir a sus cuartos todos se despidieron entre ellos y se fueron.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos-Se despidió Felka yéndose al cuarto de Luciano.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-Pregunto Feliks algo preocupado.

-Yo se cuidarme sola hermanito, tu tranquilo yo nerviosa-Dijo mientras se iba.

Cuando llego al cuarto, no vio a Luciano por lo que no le tomo importancia y se acostó a dormir en la cama eso si, sin bajar la guardia ante lo que pudiera pasar.

 **Con Gilen.**

El chico ya estaba llegando al cuarto de su compañero que era obvio se había quedado dormido esperándolo, cuando llego a la puerta algo lo jalo y lo estampo en la pared, al mirarlo con mas detenimiento noto que era Yelenka.

-Se que mi hermano te eligió como pareja por lo que no te lastimare, pero no puedo prometer lo mismo de tu compañero o de tu hermana-Dijo con frialdad la mujer.

-¿Que es lo que buscas de mi?-Pregunto un poco temeroso, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Solo quiero que me ayudes en algo sencillo, nada fuera de lo normal-Dijo tranquila-Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que me ayudes a trasladar a salvo a unos chicos al castillo Lupei.

Gilen abrió los ojos como platos el y los demás creían que esa familia había perecido por completo en la conocida "Purga Oscura" y que el apellido de Irina solo era una conciencia, luego pensó un poco, sabia a lo que Yelenka se refería y después de pensarlo mucho dio su respuesta.

-Esta bien, lo haré, pero debes prometer que me ayudaras a sacar a tu hermano de los calabozos del Clan-Dijo con decisión en su voz.

-Bien, es un trato cuñado-Dijo sonriendo con cierta burla y se fue.

Gilen solo suspiro, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una traición muy arriesgada, pero todo sea por Viktor y por sus nuevos amigos, debía correr ese riesgo.

* * *

 **Se que me tarde mucho en subir capitulo pero lo estoy haciendo de manera lenta pero por diversas cosas no he podido subir algo, mas aparte que subo nuevas historias y no actualizo otras, un mal habito que nunca se me va a quitar XD**

 **Bueno espero que les guste esto y que lo disfruten.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno primero que nada espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo nwn.**

 **Sin mas que decir vamos a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya, excepto algunos OC que son de algunos amigos y alguno OC que son míos.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4.**_

 _ **Secretos Oscuros.**_

Ya había terminado ese tortuoso proyecto en parejas, agradable para alguno y molesto para otros, pero todos agradecían que hubiera terminado, principalmente los hermanos Lukasiewickz.

-Al fin termino, ya no soportaba a Ivan-Dijo cansado Filik, se le notaba que no había podido dormir bien.

-¿Porque la cara larga?-Pregunto Gilbert mirando a su amigo.

-Ivan siempre estaba tocándome en la noche y no me dejaba dormir-Dijo con cierto desgano y con cara de sueño.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con expresiones raras en sus caras, el mayor de los trillisos lo noto y se sonrojo un poco.

-¡No en ese sentido pervertidos!-Exclamo rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno chicos, como que yo me voy tengo que ir al club de periodismo, ciao-Se despidió Feliks yéndose por su lado.

-Y yo al de cocina, bye-Se despidió de ambos mientras se iba tranquilamente.

Los otros dos los miraron irse mientras ellos se iba juntos a su clase de Literatura.

-Oye Filik-Le llamo Gilbert.

-¿Dime?

-¿No se te hace raro que Irina y sus hermanos no estén aquí hoy?

-La verdad y ahora que lo mencionas, si se me hace raro, tan solo acabo el proyecto de "paternidad" y desaparecieron de la nada.

-Aunque el tío de ellos dijo que no se sentían bien y tuvieron que regresar a su casa.

Y así se la pasaron hablando del asunto aunque se les hacia extraño la repentina ida a casa de ese grupo, pero lo dejaron por la paz, cuando llegaron a su clase tomaron sus asientos y sin mas empezó la clase cuando llego el maestro Karpusy.

 **Mientras en la oficina del director.**

El director estaba pensando en lo próximo que haría, tenia que ser precavido, pero podía aprovechar la ida de los Lupei para hacer su acercamiento a los jóvenes polacos, pero la pregunta era como.

Miro por la ventana de la dirección y vio algo que le llamo la atención, Gilen estaba socializando con Felka, al parecer se había ganado su confianza y podía usar eso a su favor, mando a llamar al alemán.

-¿Me llamo usted?-Pregunto Gilen no muy confiado de lo que le iba a decir su superior.

-Si, veo que te llevas bien con una de ellos-Dijo serio y Gilen solo asintió un poco cohibido-Bien quiero que hagas lo mismo con los otros dos, y con tu primo, entre mas cazadores se unan a nuestra causa mejor.

-Pero señor, yo nunca quise esto, es mas nunca acepte venir a este lugar-Dijo armándose de valor para contradecir a Remo.

Remo solo apretó los puños furioso, pero tenia una carta bajo la manga, la que siempre usaba cuando Gilen se ponía rebelde.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que con solo chasquear los dedos tu "amigo" puede morir?-Le amenazo en tono serio.

Gilen sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, tenia miedo era obvio pero nunca lo dejaría ver ante Remo, solo bajo la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza, a tal punto que enterró sus uñas en sus palmas tanto que estas empezaron a sangrar.

Remo se levanto de donde estaba y se le acerco, tomo una de las manos lastimadas de Gilen y abrió su puño mirando las leves heridas, solo sonrió y lamió su palma lastimada, ante ese acto Gilen retiro rápidamente su mano aun mas molesto.

-Nunca me vuelva a tocar-Dijo casi en un susurro retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

-Vamos pequeño, ven y diviértete-Le dijo con un tono burlón.

-Aléjate de mi-Intento abrir la puerta pero esta al parecer estaba cerrada por fuera, maldijo por lo bajo.

-Parece que no puedes salir-Dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a el aun mas.

Gilen estaba pensando rápido, sabia o se daba una idea de lo que podría pasar y no le gustaba para nada el pronostico.

Miro a la ventana pero estaban en el tercer piso, no estaba loco, pero tenia que salir de eso a como de lugar, corrió a la ventana pero Remo lo atrapo de uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo a su lado y sin miramientos lo lanzo contra el escritorio.

Se lastimo cuando impacto contra la madera dura del mueble y cayo al suelo, desde ahí miro como su superior se le acercaba de forma y supo lo que pasaría a continuación, intento pararse y correr a la ventana, se iba a lanzar al vació si era necesario, pero iba a escapar de las sucias intenciones de Remo.

El otro solo se acerco a el y se lanzo encima suyo Gilen solo se removió intentando quitarse a ese sucio de encima suyo.

-¿Sigues resistiéndote? El nunca te amo y nunca te amara-Le dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-No es cierto, el si me ama, tu por otro lado, nunca me amaste y solo me usabas para satisfacerte-Dijo con ira en su voz.

Eso hizo molestar tanto a Remo que sin miramientos le soltó un golpe en la cara, el albino solo lo volteo a ver con una mueca de entre dolor y enojo, el mayor se acerco a la boca del joven alemán y lo beso con furia, mientras este ultimo trataba de quitarlo de encimo suyo con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento su mente viajo años atrás a cuando el era discípulo, si así se le podía llamar, de Remo, y era prácticamente un niño, en ese entonces tenia unos 15 años cuando empezó a tener esos "acercamientos" con su maestro. Aun recordaba la primera vez que se entrego a Remo, el en verdad era muy inocente en ese tiempo y pensó que lo que Remo le hacia era porque lo amaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad.

Recordando todas las veces que el romano le había hecho daño cerro los ojos que empezaban a soltar esas gotas saladas que mas que tristeza o miedo, tenían ira, enojo, impotencia y por sobre todo frustración de no tener la fuerza suficiente de soltarse de sus asquerosas manos que ya habían quitado la parte de arriba de su ropa.

-Vaya, sigues como te recuerdo Gilen-Decía con su cara pegada en el abdomen del joven que se seguía moviendo intentando soltarse del mayor.

-No te atrevas a tocarme maldito-Sus ojos resplandecían con ira.

-¿Y que harás?-Le provoco burlón.

-Esto-Le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

Remo se separo del chico y Gilen aprovecho para correr a la ventana sin dudar nada se lanzo al vació en un salto de fe, y para su suerte un árbol detuvo su caída, bajo del árbol y corrió para alejarse de ahí, sin importarle que estuviera semi desnudo.

En la ventana del despacho un recuperado Remo miraba como su ex-alumno y ex-amante se iba, era obvio que le iba a ser fiel a Viktor aun si eso significaba traicionar al clan cazador.

 **En el castillo Lupei.**

Los jóvenes de la familia miraban al par de ex-cazadores y a su maestra de ciencias junto a uno de sus compañeros de clase que habían ido a su casa.

-¿Que hace la señorita Braginskaya aquí?-Pregunto Andi confundida.

-¿Que mas va a ser niña? Ayudarles a planear la escapada de la escuela cuando ocurra lo peor-Dijo como si nada la ucraniana.

-Ya ¿y que hacen aquí Alex y un par de cazadores?-Pregunto Irina seria y cruzada de brazos.

-Ex-cazadores y somos los tíos de Filik, Feliks y Felka-Dijo Henrik serio.

-Y yo vengo para planear salvar a nuestro hermano-Dijo sonriendo el joven bielorruso.

En ese momento, y cuando los jóvenes iban a preguntar apareció el patriarca del clan Lupei y todos le prestaron atención.

-Que bueno que todos pudieron venir, por desgracia mi primo y mi cuñada no pudieron venir pero se mantendrán alertas en la escuela-Dijo Vladimir lamentando la ausencia de estos últimos.

-Déjate de dramas Lupei, ¿para que nos hiciste venir?-Pregunto Yelenka seria y cruzada de brazos.

-Tu misma lo haz dicho Yelenka, para planear como sacar a mis hijos y a los hijos de Ewa cuando ocurra lo peor-Dijo Marina-Sabemos que el clan cazador esta planeando algo turbio al infiltrar a tres de sus mejores cazadores en el instituto-Agrego seria la noruega mientras pensaba.

-Siempre supe que el que llegaran esos tres no era coincidencia-Comento Alex en pose de pensador-Mas aparte, la desaparición de Romulo creo que tampoco es coincidencia.

-De seguro lo tienen encerrado como a mi hermano-Dijo con enojo la ucraniana mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-Pero tengo a uno de esos tres bajo mi mano.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Milena viendo a la vampiresa.

-Si, Gilen nos va a ayudar voluntariamente, el tampoco este de acuerdo con lo que planea Remo-Dijo la mujer como si del clima fuera de lo que hablaban.

-Me sorprende que aun queden sobrevivientes del Clan Braginsky-Comento Milena viendo a la ucraniana.

-Si a los llamados traidores por los demás clanes solo por que uno de sus miembros se hizo pareja de un cazador-Dijo con desprecio la ucraniana.

-Pense que era el único-Susurro Ivan bajando la cabeza.

-No te deprimas primo, ahora ya sabes que aun tienes familia-Dijo Alexandre sonriendo y abrazando a Ivan en un abrazo de oso.

Ivan solo sonrió al chico, Alexandre le recordaba a su hermana menor, pero mas sonriente y amable, luego de eso, todos se pusieron a planear como escapar mientras que Dimitri pensaba en Felka y en que no debió dejarla sola y no era el único que pensaba así.

Cuando terminaron su pequeña reunión, Vladimir se acerco a su hijo debido a que lo noto algo entraño mientras se daba la reunión.

-Hijo, ¿esta todo bien?-Le pregunto algo preocupado.

-Padre ¿si alguien de cualquier especie se enamora de un humano, se le considera un traidor por su familia?-Le pregunto curioso.

-En algunas ocasiones la familia no acepta a la pareja de algún miembro y mas si es un cazador como en el caso de Viktor Braginsky-Dijo mientras pensaba en ese caso tan peculiar.

-¿Nos puedes contar como fue que ese hombre conoció a su pareja destinada?-Pregunto ahora Irina de forma curiosa.

Vladimir suspiro, debido a que Alexandre y Yelenka ya no estaban por la casa debido a que regresaron antes, pudo contarles ese peculiar caso de pareja.

-Bueno el joven que es pareja de Viktor era un niño cuando eso paso, Viktor ya era mayor cuando lo conoció y el chico tenia unos 9 años mas o menos, ese chico pertenecía a una familia de cazadores, el niño después de que conoció a Viktor iba a verlo al bosque cercano a su casa, y Viktor a su vez se sentía mas apegado a ese niño sentía su corazón latir como nunca y estaba consiente de que había encontrado a su pareja pero no quería causarle problemas a ese niño, pero un día los padres de ese niño descubrieron a Viktor debido a que este siguió un día al niño a su casa, fue capturado, pero se dice que ese niño nunca dejo de ir a verlo y se mantiene fiel a Viktor desde que supo que lo había elegido como su pareja, no volvió a dejar que su maestro lo tocara-Termino de contar la historia de esa peculiar pareja-En la actualidad ese niño es un joven cazador que fue obligado a serlo.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Le pregunto el primo del preso.

-Porque ese niño ustedes lo conocen, se llama Gilen Biellshmith-Confeso mirando a sus hijos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero igual prometieron no decir nada y aparentar que no sabían nada, ya que tanto a los hermanos como a la pareja de Viktor odiaban hablar de eso, después de eso, fueron llevados al internado por Henrik.

 **En la escuela.**

Gilen no paro de correr mientras pensaba en todo lo que paso y pudo haber pasado de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, cuando en ese momento se topo con su primo.

-¡¿Pero que te paso?!-Pregunto preocupado al verlo en ese estado y con un moretón en su mejilla.

-Nada, me caí de un árbol-En parte era cierto.

-Si claro no tan asombroso primo, y yo soy peter pan-Dijo sarcástico-Vamos te llevare con la señorita Tylo.

Lo ayudo pararse y lo llevo a la enfermería para que la enfermera lo atendiera, al llegar fue atendido por la mujer para que le curara la mejilla y le diera algo para la hinchazón de la misma.

En ese momento, llego azotando la puerta la hermana de Gilen, Selma preocupada y se acerco a su hermano.

-¡Gilen, ¿estas bien?!-Le pregunto exaltada, ya que Gilbert le envió un mensaje.

-¿Le dijiste?-Miro a su primo y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tenia que-Solo dijo eso y se retiro junto a Tylo.

La alemana miro a su hermano mayor seria, Gilen solo estaba con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso?-Pregunto seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada, problemas con Remo-Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

En ese momento Selma apretó los puños, no era un secreto para ella la "relación" que tuvo su hermano con el líder del clan hace muchos años atrás y el daño que este ultimo le había hecho.

-¿El te golpeo?-Le pregunto seria.

-Si, pero yo le devolví el golpe en su preciada hombría-Presintió que su hermana le iba a decir algo pero se le adelanto-Ya no va a volver a ponerme una mano encima, le hice una promesa a alguien y la voy a cumplir.

-¿Sigues con tu capricho de no estar con nadie que no sea ese chupa sangre?-Le pregunto irritada.

-Si, y no es un capricho Selma-La volteo a ver-Yo se que tu tampoco eres feliz con esta vida y mas porque Luciano no te hace caso por cumplir los caprichos de su abuelo.

-Adiós y espero que te recuperes-Dijo saliendo sin mas de la enfermería.

Gilen solo suspiro, supo que no importa lo que dijera su hermana iba a seguir a Luciano hasta las ultimas consecuencias, solo se recostó en la camilla mientras pensaba.

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?-Se pregunto mientras se tapaba con las manos la cara.

 **En alguna prisión lejana, Clan de los Cazadores.**

Un hombre estaba sentado en un banco de madera mientras miraba por la única ventana con barrotes que había en su celda, se transformaría en murciélago y volaría, de no ser porque estaba algo débil, en ese momento recordó a la persona que lo hacia seguir adelante y soportar cualquier tortura que le pusieran.

-Pronto estaremos juntos Gilen-Susurro mientras miraba una pintura en la pared de su celda que era un retrato de su pareja.

En ese momento, llego uno de los guardias de la prisión quien era Diana Zondervan.

-Te traje lo que pediste-Le dijo mientras abría una pequeña puerta por donde le paso lienzos y pinturas-¿Sigues con la absurda esperanza de que saldrás de aquí?

-No es absurda, el y yo hicimos una promesa de estar juntos Diana-Le dijo, no le caían muy bien los cazadores, pero Diana era una excepción a esa regla.

-Viktor, tu sabes que he aprendido a apreciarte, pero debes alimentarte-Dijo al tiempo que se hacia un corte en el brazo y lo pasaba por la pequeña puerta.

Viktor miro esto y se esforzó por tener auto control.

-No, hice un juramento de no beber sangre de otra persona que no sea de mi pareja-Dijo en tono de voz firme.

-Bien, sera tu fin-Dijo eso ultimo y vendando su brazo se fue de ahí.

Viktor la vio irse y tomo sus suplementos de pintura, se puso a hacer retratos de todas las personas que apreciaba, y de esa persona a la que amo desde que era un niño. Cuando termino los coloco colgados en su celda, al menos así se sentía acompañado y no tan solo como antes.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, que ya dejo a la luz algunas cositas un tanto turbias o dolorosas, ya que puede que Romulo también este atrapado en la prisión donde esta Viktor, pero no diré nada, ja soy diabólica XD**

 **Bien ya me voy, se cuidan y no se olviden de pasar por mis otros Fics locos.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y que me perdonen por dejar un poco abandonada esta historia, pero tengo una vida fuera de Fanfiction como todos XD**

 **Bien sin mas los dejos con a historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo algunos OC y otros OC pertenecen a unos amigos muy queridos de por aquí.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5._**

 ** _Baile de Sangre._**

Era un día aburrido en el internado W, pero ese día cambio cuando les dieron la noticia del baile Día de Brujas, todos estaban emocionados ya que significaba salir temprano de clases, menos tarea y por sobre todo, diversión a lo grande con disfraces a su gusto.

Ese día salieron temprano de clases por lo mismo y como era de esperarse "El club de los perdedores" (Como les decían algunos, Luciano y Selma entre ellos) se fueron juntos.

-¿Ya saben de que se van a disfrazar?-Pregunto Irina curiosa.

-Yo aun no se-Dijo Filik pensando en algo rápido.

-Yo si se de que me voy a disfrazar-Dijo contenta Felka-Voy a ser una momia.

-Hay que original hermanita-Dijo Feliks rodando los ojos.

-A menos yo no me disfrace de pollito cuando eramos niños-Se cruzo de brazos.

Feliks se sonrojo un poco y prefirió ignorar lo que su hermana dijo, mientras que Andi estaba imaginando la tierna imagen de Feliks de niño vestido de pollito y se sintió pedofila al hacerlo.

-Bueno, ¿Y tu Filik de que te vestirás?-Pregunto Ivan.

-No creo que vaya, las fiestas no son lo mio-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Oh vamos, tienes que ir, sera divertido-Dijo Ivan tratando de que accediera.

Y sumado a las suplicas de sus hermanos no pudo resistirse mas.

-Hay esta bien, iré al estúpido baile-Dijo con cierto modo irritado.

-Genial, ¿y tu Ivan que seras?-Pregunto Andi curiosa.

-El fantasma de la Opera-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y ustedes?-Pregunto Felka mirando a los demás de su grupo.

-Sera sorpresa-Dijeron sonriendo.

-Gilen, ¿que sera tu disfraz?-Pregunto Filik, en ese tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos para los celos de Ivan, aunque sabían que Gilen ya tenia a su pareja.

-Seré IT-Dijo sin mas, sus amigos lo miraron en silencio-¿Que?

-Buena referencia para los que nos llaman "Club de los perdedores"-Rio con gracia el búlgaro y los demás le siguieron.

-Si bueno, vamos a conseguir los disfraces que se hace tarde-Dijo ahora Irina empezando a caminar.

-Osea tipos, ¿para que comprar cuando mi hermana y yo podemos hacerles sus disfraces?-Pregunto Feliks.

-Ya dijimos que serán sorpresa Feliks-Dijo Andi sonriendo.

-Oh es cierto, bueno creo que solo haremos los nuestros y el de Gilen-Dijo Filik.

-Y el de Ivan hermano-Le corrigió la menor del trió de hermanos.

-Cierto-Concordó el chico con algo de desgano.

Después de eso todos se fueron para estar listos para ese baile que seria en menos de unos días mas, pero ero obvio que todos querían estar listos.

 ** _En la oficina del Director._**

Estaba Remo mirando por la ventana hacia el patio como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo, cuando en ese momento llegaron su nieto y la menor de los hermanos alemanes.

-¿Nos llamaste abuelo?-Pregunto entrando junto a su compañera.

-Si, tengo que decirles algo y quiero que pongan mucha atención-Dijo volteándolos a ver de forma seria.

Lo dos muchachos entendieron que era algo importante.

-En la noche del baile habrá luna de sangre y los tres sabemos lo que pasara esa noche-Dijo serio y cruzando los brazos tras su espalda.

-Si, las criaturas mágicas surgirán y dará inicio a la caza de los Eternos-Dijo Selma cruzando los brazos.

-Efectivamente-Dijo haciendo que la alemana sonriera con superioridad a Luciano y este le devolviera la mirada molesto-Pero hay algo que no sabes Selma, ni mucho menos tu Luciano.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra ante lo dicho por su superior, este los miro a los ojos y hablo.

-Accedieron a aliarse con nosotros si les prometemos algo-Hizo una pausa y después hablo-La eliminación del patriarca del Clan Lupei.

Los dos se quedaron con caras estupefactas, no se creían lo que oían, ¿matar a Vladimir Lupei? Eso era otro nivel.

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?-Pregunto Selma cruzada de brazos.

-Eso ya lo tengo planeado, pero seremos pacientes aun no podemos atacar-Dijo Remo serio.

Luciano en ese momento hablo.

-Pues yo digo que ya es tiempo abuelo, ya estamos listos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luciano señor.

-Lo pensare, aunque les advierto que estén alertas ya que en el momento en que comience la luna de sangre, las cosas cambiaran para todos-Dijo serio pero con una sonrisa.

Luciano y Selma dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiraron.

-El momento de la acencion esta cerca se acerca-Dijo y sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo maligno.

 ** _En el castillo Lupei._**

El pequeño grupo de aliados estaba preparándose para la Luna de Sangre, sabían lo que provocaba en los novicios de diversas especies y debían prepararse para trasladar a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas lejos de la escuela.

-Bien ya esta todo listo, solo debemos esperar y estar alertas-Dijo Marina mirando al cielo.

-Estoy preocupada por los chicos-Dijo Milena algo inquieta.

-Yo también pero debemos ser fuertes Milena-La abrazo su marido.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del hombre frente a ella.

Vladimir miraba al techo mientras presentía algo malo, algo le decía que pasaría algo muy grande el día de la Luna de Sangre, Marina noto esto y fue con el.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Le pregunto.

-No, nada-Suspiro un poco y miro a su prometida-Solo que me gustaría adelantar la boda, por si las dudas.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la noruega que solo alzo una ceja.

-¿Solo eso?-Pregunto no muy convencida-No creo que solo por eso estés tan tenso.

-Bueno me atrapaste, es eso y el hecho de que siento, no presiento que algo malo esta a punto de pasar-Miro a la ventana.

-¿Algo como que?-Pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba y le ponía las manos en los hombros masajeandolos.

-No tengo la certeza de que podría ser, pero se que algo grande esta a punto de pasar y tiene que ver con la Luna de Sangre-La miro-Temo por mis hijos.

-Nuestro hijos-Le corrigió-Pronto ya no los vas a criar solo Vlad.

El patriarca Lupei sonrió, sabia que en privado Marina dejaba todo el formalismo para dar paso a su modalidad menos seria y juguetona, esa faceta que le encantaba.

Se volteo a verla y la abrazo por la cintura sonriendo de forma juguetona.

-¿Que tal si adelantamos la Luna de Miel?-Pregunto burlón.

-Vladimir-Iba a decir algo pero no pudo negarse-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Y los dos se fueron juntos al cuarto donde dormían para pasar un buen rato juntos, sobra decir que no pararon por el resto de la noche.

 _ **En el día del Baile.**_

Gilen estaba en su cuarto cuando en ese momento, alguien llamo a su puerta y fue a abrir, era Felka junto a Feliks.

-Hola tipo, vinimos a ayudarte con el disfraz y el maquillaje-Dijo Feliks sonriendo cargando un kit de maquillaje en sus manos.

-No es necesario la verdad-Dijo algo apenado.

-Nada de eso, ahora a cambiarte-Dijo la menor de los hermanos empujando al alemán dentro del cuarto.

Después de un buen rato salieron los tres ya arreglados y maquillados, Feliks era un zombi, Felka dicho y hecho era una momia y Gilen era una copia exacta del Penniwise de los 90.

-¡Hora de ir al baile!-Exclamo Feliks.

-Me pregunto que serán los demás-Hablo Gilen curioso.

-Filik sera un Freddy, un clásico en el-Dijo Felka sonriendo-Le gusta esa película desde que era pequeño.

Y se fueron juntos al baile, cuando llegaron el gimnasio era un desfile de monstruos y fantasmas, junto con otras criaturas de la noche.

-Que buen disfraz Gilen-Dijo alguien detrás de ellos, era Filik con su traje de Freddy junto a Ivan.

-Gracias, igual el tuyo-Miro a Ivan-El tuyo igual es genial Ivan.

-Gracias Da.

En ese momento llego el resto del grupo, Dimitri estaba disfrazado de Hombre Lodo, Irina de Vampira y Andi de Bruja.

-Sus disfraces son geniales chicos-Dijo Felka, entonces miro a Dimitri y se sonrojo un poco, el búlgaro tenia el pecho y el abdomen descubierto-El tuyo también es bueno Dimitri.

En ese momento apareció el que faltaba, Gilbert vestido de fantasma, con cadenas y todo.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban-Exclamo alegre.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto en broma Irina-Porque aquí nadie lloraba.

Todos se soltaron riendo por la broma y Gilbert hizo un puchero.

-Muy graciosa Irina-Se cruzo de brazos-No me hablen, rompieron mi corazón.

-Hay Gil, osea como que no seas dramático tipo.

Una vez que paso ese pequeño mal entendido todos se fueron a divertir ya sea bailando o bebiendo.

Ya pasados unos minutos los chicos se empezaron a sentir algo mareados, alguien le había puestos alcohol al ponche.

-Oye como que, que tenia el ponche tipo hip-Si Feliks ya estaba hasta arriba.

-No lo se, pero esta delicioso-Dijo Andi del mismo modo.

En ese momento, los dos se voltearon a ver, y al rato se soltaron riendo como locos, los demás no estaban mejor que ellos, ya que pasadas unas horas las cosas se descontrolaron y eso era mas que obvio, lo que ninguno de los chicos sabia o se daba cuenta era que los adultos encargados de sacarlos en caso de que pasara lo peor estaban mirando y no estaban nada contentos con lo que miraban.

-¿Como es posible que se embriaguen en un baile escolar?-Cuestionaba Milena desde el techo junto a los demás.

Y no era la única de mal humor por lo que miraba, Yelenka estaba que quería sorber la sangre del causante hasta dejarlo seco al ver a su hermano y a su primo ebrios, y Vlad sentía lo mismo que la otra vampiresa al ver a sus hijos comportarse como idiotas.

Felka estaba bebiendo su primer vaso de ponche ya que le gano la sed, estaba junto a Dimitri los dos estaban bebiendo y mirando al resto del grupo actuar como locos.

-Parece que el ponche tiene algo-Dijo Dimitri mirando su vaso.

-Eso creo, me estoy mareando-Dijo la rubia tomándose de la cabeza.

-Vayámonos de aquí, me esta doliendo la cabeza-Dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa de bebidas y tomando la mano de la chica.

Felka lo siguió hasta afuera en el patio, ambos se sentaron en el pasto mirando el cielo nocturno, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo nocturno mientras ambos las miraban.

-Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy lindos-Le dijo Dimitri mirándola directamente.

La polaca lo volteo a ver encontrándose con los ojos verde oscuros de Dimitri, se sonrojo intensamente pero ya no sabia si era por el licor o por la vergüenza, pero se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Dimitri acaricio su rostro.

Sin saber que hacer solo cerro los ojos y suspiro un poco, al poco rato sintió el aliento cálido y con olor a alcohol de Dimitri, sus sospechas eran ciertas, le habían puesto alcohol al ponche.

-Dimitri-Susurro el nombre del chico y entonces lo sintió.

Los labios del joven la estaban besando, ella de manera tímida le correspondía de a poco Dimitri la fue empujando contra el suelo y paso de besar sus labios a besar el cuello de la polaca.

En ese momento, empezó la Luna de Sangre, mientras que ellos estaban derrochando pasión Dimitri empezó a gruñir como si fuera una bestia, y de sus manos empezaron a formar garras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y rasgados como los de un animal.

En ese momento, el joven búlgaro rasgo la piel de la polaca haciéndola gritar de dolor y a morder su cuello con fuerza, lastimandola.

-Dimitri, me haces daño-Gimio tratando de separarse.

Pero el chico estaba fuera de si, y mordió su cuello con mas fuerza haciéndola sangrar y casi arrancando el pedazo de carne.

-¡Dimitri suéltame, duele!-Grito derramando lagrimas de dolor.

En ese momento, llego alguien a salvarla, y ese alguien era su hermano Filik que estaba mas sobrio que todos en su grupo de amigos, y no venia solo, con el venia Ion.

Felka se quedo tirada en el suelo con su herida del cuello sangrando.

-Filik llévate a tu hermana, yo me encargo de mi sobrino-Dijo el profesor de teatro.

Filik no dijo nada solo tomo en sus brazos a Felka y se la llevo de ahí la chica solo miraba semi inconsciente como Ion sometía a Dimitri antes de perder la consciencia.

Cuando llego al gimnasio miro que todo era un desastre de chicos corriendo por todas partes, entonces vio a Irina e Ivan intentando atacar a todos.

-Ivan-Susurro Filik mirando al chico sin poder moverse.

En ese momento, ambos vampiros miraron a Filik y olieron la sangre en la herida de Felka y corrieron hacia ellos, pero el polaco mayor no podía moverse de la sorpresa de ver a su amiga y su compañero atacando a todos.

Fue en ese entonces que llego Yelenka junto con los tíos del trió Polaco distrayendo a ambos chicos que estaban junto a Alexandre que se había unido al desastre al ser novicio.

-Marina llévate a los chicos de aquí-Le ordeno Vladimir a su prometida.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Iré a ayudar a Ion con Dimitri-Y se encamino a ir rápido con su primo.

 _ **Un rato después.**_

Ya se los habían llevado de la escuela y ahora todos estaban en la casa de los Lupei, mientras que los enloquecidos por la luna de sangre estaban encerrados en el calabozo del castillo hasta que pasaran los efectos de la luna.

-Se pondrá bien, pero necesitara reposar un buen rato-Dijo la noruega una vez que sano las heridas de Felka.

-No lo entiendo, Dimitri, Irina, Ivan y Alex son buenos chicos, ¿porque lastimar a los demás?-Cuestiono Andi, eso era nuevo hasta para ella.

-Es por la Luna de Sangre-Respondió Henrik cruzado de brazos-La peor etapa para un novicio de las especies principales.

-Si, no culpamos a Dimitri ni a ninguno de sus amigos, solo no lo pueden controlar-Dijo ahora Milena junto a Felka.

-Vayan a dormir, las cosas pasaran en la mañana-Djio Ion que estaba junto a su pareja Tylo.

Los chicos solo asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos que el propio Vladimir les asigno y les dio.

Solo esperaban que todo se solucionara en la mañana, lo que ninguno sabia era que ciertos enemigos que ya se habían echado los estaban vigilando.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 6.**_

 _ **La verdad descubierta.**_

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Filik que grabándose el camino al calabozo fue hacia este sin hacer ruido y despertar a nadie, una vez ahí se dedicó a buscar la celda donde estaba Iván, cuando vio al joven ruso que estaba de espaldas a las rejas se acercó con cuidado.

-Iván-Lo llamo.

El joven al escuchar que lo llamaban levanto la vista y lo miro por sobre su hombro, sin dudarlo se acercó pero manteniendo su distancia con él.

-No deberías estar aquí-Le dijo el ruso en tono serio.

-Pero estoy aquí y quiero verte-Le dijo en tono seguro, para extender su mano hacia el joven frente a él.

-No-Se apartó un poco de el-Puedo dañarte y no quiero.

-No me lastimaras Iván-Le dijo muy seguro de lo que decía-Acércate.

Iván con cierto temor se acercó y Filik le acaricio la mejilla, al sentir el calor del polaco se estremeció un poco y tomo la mano con la cual era acariciado para besarla y mantenerla cerca de sus labios.

-Tu calor es muy confortable-Le dijo en un susurro, ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Filik.

-No es para tanto-Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando sintió una leve mordida en su mano.

Miro a Iván y este estaba mordiendo una pequeña parte de su mano, solo atino a sonrojarse sintiendo la lengua de Iván pasarse por su mano y por la pequeña herida succionando la sangre que brotaba de la misma, pero se separó cuando escucho como alguien más entraba al calabozo.

Ese alguien era Ion que al notar a Filik solo sonrió un poco.

-No tengan miedo, vengo a sacar a tus amigos de aquí-Dijo tranquilamente, y abrió la celda de Iván y este salió.

Una vez que los demás salieron se acercaron a Filik.

-¿Cómo esta Felka?-Pregunto Dimitri preocupado.

-La señorita Tylo dice que está bien y que se va a recuperar-Hablo para intentar calmar al pobre chico.

Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para el búlgaro que salió casi corriendo rumbo a donde estaba Felka siguiendo su bien desarrollado olfato para encontrarla.

-Al parecer si la ama-Hablo Irina dando un suspiro.

Ella, Alexandre e Iván salieron junto a Ion y a Filik, rumbo al salón donde se reunirían para hablar de lo que pasaría en ese momento.

 _ **Ya en la sala del castillo.**_

Estaban todos y Felka como buena chica terca estaba ahí a pesar de su herida en el cuello, pero no iba a dejar solos a sus amigos y familia, una vez que Vladimir hizo acto de presencia junto a su novia Marina que estaba algo sonrojada empezó a hablar mientras sonreía despreocupado.

-¿De qué íbamos a hablar?-Pregunto rascándose la nuca sonriendo como tonto.

Todos se dieron un "Facepalm" al escuchar esa pregunta por demás absurda que hizo el líder del clan, en ese momento Yelenka se acercó y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas idiota, estamos aquí para contar a estos chicos que crecieron lejos de este mundo ya que sus tíos no supieron cuando decirles que no eran "normales"-Dijo la ucraniana cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué quiere decir la señorita Yelenka?-Pregunto Filik mirando a sus tíos con cierto interés.

-Es sobre sus padres niños-Hablo Milena dando un suspiro.

-Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, como que ustedes lo dijeron-Dijo ahora Feliks con cierta incertidumbre sobre lo que siempre creyó era la verdad fuera una mentira.

-Sus padres si murieron-Hablo Vladimir ahora-Pero no en un accidente.

-¿Qué, cómo es eso señor Lupei?-Pregunto ahora Felka casi en un susurro, aun no sanaba del todo su cuello, eso hizo sentir culpable a Dimitri.

-Chicos su madre era una miembro del conocido "Clan cazador" ellos se dedican a cazar y matar creaturas como nosotros, vampiros, hadas, brujas, Licántropos, entre otros miembros de diversos clanes que existen y que en la actualidad están casi extintos-Hablo ahora Marina.

-Ellos fueron la razón de que mi familia entera este muerta, y que mi otro hermano este preso-Dijo ahora Yelenka con desprecio.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-Ese fue Feliks, no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que le estaban hablando en ese momento.

-Que tu madre era una cazadora que se enamoró de un mago de la naturaleza llamado Miroslaw, y que los cazadores atraparon, intentaron hacer que dejara ese camino pero al no lograrlo lo ejecutaron, su madre en ese momento estaba esperando tres pequeños en su interior, esos pequeños eran ustedes-Dijo Henrik hablando a sus sobrinos, que se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Cuando ustedes nacieron fue cuando una profeta que trabaja para ellos tuvo una visión, el clan cazador podría caer o prevalecer si los hijos de la naturaleza estaban en su poder, en ese momento cuando ustedes nacieron su madre falleció tiempo después pero antes de partir nos encargó llevarlos lejos, para que no fueran entrenados para matar a sus semejantes-Dijo ahora Milena.

Filik, Feliks y Felka no podían creer que dentro de ellos tuvieran sangre mágica, simplemente no lo podían creer.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?-Pregunto Felka curiosa.

-Lo mantuvimos en secreto para mantenerlos alejados de ese mundo lleno de muerte y guerra-Dijo Henrik dando un suspiro-Ahora sabemos que no fue del todo correcto.

Nadie dijo nada solo se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Filik y después hablo.

-Lo hicieron con las mejores intenciones, no los culpamos-Hablo por él y sus hermanos que solo asintieron dándole la razón a su hermanos mayor.

-Bueno ya está todo arreglado-Hablo Vladimir sonriendo llamando la atención de todos-Es hora de que empiece el entrenamiento.

Los trillizos se quedaron petrificados ante lo dicho por el ese hombre, no entendieron del todo a lo que se refería.

-Tienen que saber manejar sus poderes y saber cómo defenderse-Aclaro sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Bueno yo me encargo de Feliks y de Filik-Hablo ahora Ion-Yo les enseñare a usar su magia y como activarla así como a manejarla del modo adecuado.

-Entonces yo de Felka, serás mi aprendiz junto Irina y con Andi-Dijo ahora Marina en un tono serio.

-Entonces yo entrenare a Alexandre e Iván a controlar sus habilidades vampíricas-Hablo Yelenka cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces yo me encargo de Dimitri-Vladimir sonrió a su hijastro.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñarles a luchar-Hablaron Henrik y Milena en tono serio.

Y así todos se pusieron de acuerdo para enséñales diferentes cosas o de encargarse de cada uno de los chicos, los pobres jóvenes solo miraban a los adultos hablar sin ellos meter su cuchara, era obvio que los iban a tener bien ocupados esas semanas.

 _ **Mientras en otra parte.**_

En un lugar donde la luz no llega estaban unos seres que eran oscuridad absoluta, los llamados "Eternos" que solo podían salir de noche y que por el día de mantenían ocultos, en ese momento estaban hablando con un grupo de personas, estos eran cazadores.

-¿Entonces están seguros que los hijos de la naturaleza están en manos del clan Lupei?-Pregunto uno de los llamados Eternos.

-Así es Cheng, sabes lo que puede pasar si deciden pelear del lado de esos idiotas-Dijo Remo serio.

-Maldición, tienen una ventaja hermano-Hablo ahora Shizuma con el ceño fruncido.

-No si alguien va y se gana la confianza de alguno de ellos-Dijo ahora Cheng sonriendo.

-Si quieren mi opinión, Feliks y Felka son presa fácil, Filik es un poco más desconfiado de los extraños-Hablo Luciano como si nada.

-Gracias por el dato-Hablo Verónica sonriendo al italiano de forma coqueta.

-Cuando quieres Bella-Le guiño un ojo a la vampiresa y en ese momento Selma estaba matando con la mirada a ambos.

-Bueno, Shizuma y Hela irán y harán amistad con esos dos, y además traten de ganar la confianza del tercer hermano-Ordeno a sus subordinadas que solo asintieron a la orden.

En ese momento, llego la primera líder de los Eternos, la madre de Cheng.

-Remo que sorpresa verte por aquí-Hablo con un tinte frio y se acercó a su hijo-Cheng dejamos solos hijo.

Cheng obedeció dócilmente a su madre y se fue junto a sus hermanos Shuzima y Jia Long, luego miro a Remo y a sus acompañantes.

-Luciano, Selma y Ernesto, váyanse, debo hablar de algunos asuntos con Liang-Dijo con seriedad.

Los tres solo asintieron y se retiraron, una vez solos la mujer llamada "Madre de los Eternos" se acercó al cazador con una mirada fría que fue devuelta por el italiano, y una vez frente a frente, ambos se besaron con pasión y demanda, Remo envolvió en sus brazos a la vampiresa mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del cazador.

Cuando se separaron ya que el humano necesitaba respirar ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-Ya había olvidado lo que se sentían tus besos Remo-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues hare que lo recuerdes todo muy bien-Dijo una vez que recupero del todo el aire que perdió por ese beso apasionado.

Se volvieron a juntar en otro beso lleno pasión, Remo tomo en sus brazos a la vampiresa poniéndola sobre una mesa que estaba cerca y ahí empezó a desnudar a la mujer mientras ella hacía lo propio con él.

 _ **Fuera de la habitación.**_

Ni los hijos de Liang, ni el nieto y subordinados de Remo se habían ido, si no que estaban ahí parados fuera escuchando todas las obscenidades que hacían ese par dentro de la habitación, escucharon los gemidos de placer y las palabras lascivas que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

-No puedo creer que estén teniendo sexo con todos escuchando-Se quejó Shizuma.

-Por todos los cielos, parecen animales en celo-Ahora era el turno de Selma de quejarse.

-El abuelo siempre fue un desvergonzado-Dijo como si nada Luciano.

En ese momento miraron que un cuadro se cayó de la pared, y suspiraron resignados.

-No puede ser, le está dando duro contra el muro de forma salvaje-Dijo Jia Long mirando por la ranura de la perilla.

-¡Dejen de espiar a mi madre par de degenerados!-Exclamo molesto Cheng mientras pateaba lejos a su hermano menor y a Ernesto.

Pero en ese momento escucharon un grito de su madre que los dejo a todos congelados y sonrojados.

 _-¡Mas te vale no parar o te cortare tu hombría maldito esclavo!_ -Grito desde el interior la madre de los eternos.

-Yo me largo, no quiero seguir oyendo-Dijo Shizuma yéndose de ahí rápidamente.

No tardo mucho para que todos la siguieran sintiendo pena ajena por el acto sexual que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese cuarto como si dos bestias estuvieran copulando en su interior.

 _ **En el castillo Lupei.**_

Ya estaban Feliks y Filik en su primera clase para poder manejar su poder aun dormido, Ion en ese momento procedió a decirles lo que tenían que saber.

-Miren chicos para acceder a su poder tienen que pasar por el rito de iniciación de todo mago-Hablo con tono de voz suave para ambos chicos.

En ese momento se levantó una mano, era la de Feliks que se notaba nervioso.

-Dime Feliks-Le dio permiso para hablar.

-¿Duele mucho? Porque soy alguien que no tolera mucho el dolor-Pregunto temeroso.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo tienes que entrar a un circulo que grabare en el suelo y yo hare el resto-Hablo sonriendo Ion, Feliks suspiro aliviado.

El rumano sintió un poco de pena por el pobre chico ya que tendría que hacerle algunos cortes en las manos con los símbolos que representaban al trueno y al hielo.

Filik ya intuía lo que pasaría pero no quería decir nada a su hermano ya que sabía que saldría corriendo para no tener que soportar el dolor de una cortada en una de sus manos, pero el ayudaría a que ese propósito se cumpliera aunque no quisiera que su hermano se lastime sabía que era necesario, al menos el y Felka soportaban un poco mejor el dolor siempre y cuando este no fuera tan fuerte.

Ion empezó a explicarles mejor las bases de que lo podían hacer y las habilidades de su padre que habían heredado, mientras que Feliks había heredado el trueno y el hielo, Filik heredo el fuego y la tierra, por lo que les explico el cómo acceder a sus habilidades y algunos hechizos básicos que podían hacer. El aprendizaje que ambos demostraban era rápido y eso lo impresiono nadie en su vida había aprendido tan rápido con sus enseñanzas de magia.

-Solo espero que Marina tenga suerte con Irina y con Felka-Susurro para sí mismo mientras miraba a ambos hermanos leer los libros que les proporciono.

 _ **Mientras con las chicas.**_

-Muy bien Felka según lo que tengo entendido tu padre controlaba los cuatro elementos más dos adicionales y tú tienes los elementos son el agua y el aire-Dijo la noruega con seriedad-Por lo que me enfocare en entrenarte en magia elemental como tus hermanos.

-Eso significa que me entrenara en el manejo de los líquidos y el aire-Más que una pregunta esa era una afirmación.

-Exactamente, después cuando ya estés lista con lo que tengas que saber procederemos al ritual de iniciación como lo harán tus hermanos-Hablo seriamente.

Felka solo asintió ante lo dicho por la dama frente a ella, mientras que Irina solo la miraba con extrañeza.

-Qué raro que estés tan tranquila, la mayoría de iniciados no están tan calmados-Hablo una vez que Marina se retiró por unos libros para Felka.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando eso pasa te tienen que trazar el símbolo del elemento que representas en las palmas de las manos-Dijo como si nada esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de Felka, mas no vio nada.

-Tolero bien el dolor, bueno no tan bien como Filik-Dijo con franqueza, eso sorprendió un poco a la rumana que no supo que decir.

Cuando Marina regreso noto una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Irina.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto curiosa la mujer dejando los libros con los que enseñaría a Felka en un mueble cercano.

-Solo que me sorprende que Felka no tenga miedo del ritual de iniciación, solo eso-Dijo volviendo un poco a su humor de siempre.

Marina miro a la polaca que se acercó a leer alguno de los libros que la noruega trajo consigo.

-Es realmente interesante su manera de ser, aunque es comprensible su padre no era un hombre de miedo-Pensó recordando a Miroslaw.

Después de eso la clase empezó para ambas aprendices con su maestra que les enseñaba cosas básicas y que ambas aprendían de forma diferente, mientras que Felka con poco entrenamiento ya podía recitar hechizos casi perfectos, mientras que Irina ya era toda una experta en hacerlos como se manda.

Marina no podía estar más orgullosa de ambas ya que se notaba que estaban progresando, aunque la joven polaca tuviera poco de empezar se notaba su progreso rápido.

-Solo espero que a los demás les vaya bien con sus alumnos-Hablo en un susurro con una leve sonrisa.

 _ **En otro lugar, más especifico en las catacumbas debajo del castillo.**_

Estaba ahora Yelenka cruzada de brazos mirando a sus dos familiares con una mirada fría e intimidante, mientras que los dos pobres estaban un poco nerviosos por la mirada de su hermana y prima.

-Bueno-Suspiro y después volvió a hablar-Lo primero que les enseñare es la transformación.

Y así siguió un día entero de entrenamientos para los jóvenes, cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento de controlar sus habilidades fueron con los tíos de los trillizos para practicar el uso de las diferentes armas que ahí estaban y que tenían. Al final del día todos estaban agotados y se dejaron caer en sus sillas a la hora de la cena.

-O sea como que estoy muerto-Dijo Feliks dejándose caer junto a todos.

-No pensé que esto fuera tan duro-Se quejó Irina acostada en el suelo, junto a Gilbert.

En ese momento llegaron los adultos.

-¿Les gusto su entrenamiento?-Pregunto Vladimir.

En respuesta recibió una lluvia de objetos arrojados por los jóvenes que por muy adoloridos que estuvieran tenía algo de fuerza extra, para apalear a alguien y se desquitaron con el pobre conde, y más Dimitri.

-¡Usted está loco!-Gritaron los trillizos molestos.

Ya que en medio del entrenamiento este propuso un combate contra el en el que casi decapita a Filik, arrojo contra una pared a Feliks y a Felka casi la muerde al oler su sangre virgen por eso la molestia de Dimitri.

-Bueno tenían que saber que los Eternos siempre juegan sucio-Dijo como si nada limpiando su ropa del polvo que levantaron al arrojar los objetos.

Cuando termino de disculparse y que los trillizos y su hijastro lo perdonaran todos fueron a cenar y a descansar ya que sabían que de nuevo tendrían más entrenamiento y preparación por delante.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7.**_

 _ **La iniciación.**_

Ya era de mañana en la mansión Lupei y ya había pasado una semana entera desde que inicio el entrenamiento mágico de los trillizos, y ahora estaban frente a sus maestros a la espera de que les dieran una importante noticia junto a sus compañeros que igual esperaban lo que los adultos tuvieran que decir.

-Hablen de una vez, me están matando con tanto suspenso-Se quejó Irina, Andi solo trato de calmarla junto a Gilbert.

-Bueno ya que veo que están muy impacientes les diremos que todos ustedes pasaron sus entrenamientos con honores-Dijo con una sonrisa Vladimir.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Andi sonriendo al pensar que ya no tendría que encerrarse en la biblioteca con Marina a estudiar hechizos de magia.

-Sí, ahora están listos para su iniciación-Hablo calmadamente Marina con una sonrisa muy leve.

-Vamos entonces tipos-Sonrió Feliks tranquilo.

-Bueno-Vladimir saco una daga con un símbolo de pentagrama en el mango y miro a los que se "graduaban" como hechiceros con una sonrisa-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Irina, Felka, Filik, Feliks y Andi se miraron entre ellos, algunos más nerviosos que otros, y lo decieron de la forma más traicionera que se puede ver entre los amigos, ya que la rumana, la brasileña y los dos polacos se hicieron para atrás dejando a su hermano y amigo delante del grupo.

-Veo que tú serás Feliks-Sonrio Henrik sintiendo algo de pena por su sobrino.

-¡¿Qué?!-Miro a sus lados y se encontraba solo mientras que sus amigas y sus hermanos levantaban el pulgar en señal de apoyo-¡Hijos de….!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo recordó que entre el grupo estaba un niño pequeño y se abstuvo de decir la última palabra que pensaba decir, y solo trato de acumular todo el valor que tenía en ese momento se acercó a Vladimir mientras que Marina y Ion hacían un circulo en el suelo con un pentagrama y con los símbolos de los elementos de la naturaleza.

-Dame tus manos-Pidió el rumano y temblando mostro las palmas de sus manos.

Vladimir procedido a herir esas inmaculadas manos con un par de símbolos que representaban los elementos que él representaba, lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos verdes pero trato de no dejar ver su dolor en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, el dolor pasara después-Dijo mirando la sangre en la daga, para después lamerla-Que dulce.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al joven polaco, después de eso entro en el círculo mientras que Marina, Ion y Vladimir recitaban un conjuro en latín, que Feliks y sus hermanos comprendieron a la perfección, fue en ese momento que el círculo se empezó a prender fuego mientras que en el interior del mismo Feliks sentía una energía recorrer su cuerpo mientras un brillo bicolor lo envolvía y las marcas en sus palmas se iluminaban en brillo dorado y blanco respectivamente y sus ojos se ponían en blanco mientras se levantaba del suelo y quedaba en posición de cruz y de sus palmas brotaba sangre, el rezo siguió por parte de los tres hechiceros.

Mientras el ritual seguía los hermanos de Feliks junto con los demás miraban todo lo que pasaba y escuchaban aquel rezo en latín, miraban como astros de luz en forma de serpientes se enredaron en los brazos de Feliks, la dorada en el brazo izquierdo y la blanca el en derecho, cuando estas luces se empezaron a introducir en el interior de las manos del polaco lanzo un grito de dolor mientras lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos.

Ante esto Andi se asustó al ver el sufrimiento de su amado, pero solo pudo apartar la mirada sintiendo un pánico interno de saber que ella y sus otros amigos sufrirán igual que Feliks.

Finalmente termino el ritual y el fuego en el pentagrama se apagó, mientras que Feliks descendió al suelo suavemente con los ojos cerrados, pero aun el flujo de sangre de sus manos y sus ojos no se detenía, todos fueron a verlo principalmente Ion, ya que como su alumno tenía que ver por él.

-Tranquilos, está bien solo un poco cansado-Dijo Ion cargando a Feliks en brazos.

-¿Por qué sangra de los ojos?-Pregunto preocupada Felka acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-Es un efecto del ritual, ya pasara, ahora debe descansar-Hablo tranquilamente Marina acariciando el cabello rubio del durmiente.

Ion lo entrego a su tío y este se lo llevo dejándolo acostado cómodamente en un sofá de la habitación en donde estaban todos, Milena se quedó con él a cuidarlo, y paso lo mismo con los otros, se repitió el mismo ritual con cada uno solo que con algunas variantes en los símbolos que se tallaban en las palmas de cada uno.

Al término de los diferentes rituales de iniciación todos estaban inconscientes por el dolor y parte de la sangre perdida de sus heridas aún abiertas aparte de estar un poco débiles por la repentina carga de energía repentina en sus cuerpos, los dejaron descansar ya que lo necesitaban más que nada en ese momento.

 _ **En otra parte.**_

Remo ya se había ido y ahora Liang estaba arreglándose como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese momento llegaron sus hijos a hablar con ella, más bien a reclamarle por lo que hizo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste tener sexo con ese loco?!-Pregunto Shizuma molesta, la verdad ella la que estaba ahí para reclamar.

-Shizuma más respeto, es tu padre-Hablo con voz tranquila-Y no tuve sexo, solo hicimos el amor como cualquier pareja lo hace.

-Ah, claro ahora resulta que las parejas hacen el amor como dos bestias en celo-Hablo sarcásticamente Cheng de brazos cruzados, amaba a su madre pero a veces no estaba de acuerdo con algunas conductas que tenía, como el de cupular hasta dejar seco aun hombre.

-Cheng, Jia Long, Shizuma creo haber hablado con ustedes sobre esos asuntos, que solo eran míos y ustedes no tienen por qué meterse-Los miro seria-Y para que no hubiera problemas les di un padre distinto a cada uno.

Y era verdad, el de Cheng fue un joven portugués, el de Jia Long fue un caballero inglés y el de Shizuma pues era Remo el hombre con el que tuvo relaciones sexuales recientemente en el salón de reuniones de su orden, pero eso no era motivo para que sus hijos le reclamaran.

-¿Y crees que con eso remedias algo?-Pregunto Jia Long saliendo de ese cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto su madre levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

-Fuera de aquí, me da asco estar en un lugar donde una mujerzuela tuvo sexo como gata en celo-Dijo con cierto desprecio caminado fuera de la sala y fuera del castillo.

-¡Jia Long, vuelve aquí!-Exigió su hermano mayor molesto por tal falta de respeto.

-Déjalo, él tiene razón-Dio un suspiro mirando el desorden que hizo en el salón-Ayúdenme a limpiar.

Los dos hijos que se quedaron con ella le ayudaron aunque con cierto asco de tocar algo que fue tocado mientras su madre y Remo hacían sus porquerías ahí, pero igual le ayudaron.

 _ **En el bosque.**_

El hijo menor de Liang estaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos sentía asco hacia su madre por lo que hizo ya que él pensaba que aun guardaba la memoria de su padre fallecido, ya miraba que no y por eso la despreciaba y desobedecía todo lo que ella le ordenaba hacer.

-Maldita, hubiera preferido morir en ese incendio cuando era pequeño junto a mi padre no tener la vergüenza de tener a una zorra como madre-Susurro con odio.

Esa noche era obvio que no volvería a casa, pero sabía que su madre mandaría por él, pero no iba a dejar que lo llevaran de vuelta a ese castillo donde la moral era lo único que no se respiraba, y la tranquilidad ni se diga, cada noche escuchaba a su hermano mayor fornicar con alguna de las subordinadas, no cabe duda que heredo lo inmoral de Liang y que decir de su hermana Shizuma, ella quejándose de su madre y ella era peor, junto a Cheng organizaba actos inmorales como orgias en el salón principal y cosas por el estilo.

En ese momento escucho gritos y risas maliciosas, los gritos eran acompañados por suplicas y un poco de llanto, se acercó rápidamente, y cuando estuvo cerca miro la escena más asquerosa que pudo haber visto en su vida, un muchacho de cabello plateado, piel blanca como la nieve, piernas largas y hermosas, y no olvidar sus ojos violetas que estaban acuosos por el miedo que sentía en ese momento, vestía una túnica blanca rasgada dando a entender que era un mago del norte donde todo era hielo y frio, en ese momento su corazón dormido salto en su lugar y una rabia interna invadió su cuerpo.

Un tipo que él conocía a la perfección tenía las manos de ese chico agarradas sobre su cabeza mientras manoseaba cada parte de su cuerpo virgen, sabía que era virgen por el olor de su sangre que caía de la comisura de la comisura de sus labios, ese tipo al parecer lo había besado a la fuerza y mordió su labio hasta herirlo.

-Por favor, déjame ir-Suplico con los ojos acuosos.

-Oh pero si nos estamos divirtiendo-Dijo como su nada, y con su mano libre tomo fuertemente su mentón haciendo que soltara un leve quejido de dolor y lo volvió a besar de forma violenta.

Miraba como ese chico inocente se resistía a esa agresión, hasta ese momento se mantuvo oculto, pero no pudo resistir más cuando miro como la otra mano se deslizaba hacia un lugar que no debía tocar, hacia la entrepierna del chico, ahí fue cuando mando todo al diablo y salto hacia el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo ese acto tan despreciable.

-¡Suéltalo ahora!-Exclamo con una mirada de odio hacia esa persona.

El sujeto volvió hacia el intruso y sonrió en cuanto miro a Jia Long frente a él.

-Pero miren lo que trajo el viento-Se burló el sujeto que cubría su rostro con un antifaz.

-Ayúdame, por favor-Suplico de forma débil el otro joven.

-¡Cállate!-Grito molesto el sujeto dándole un golpe fuerte en la cara.

El jovencito cayó al suelo golpeándose con una roca que estaba ahí quedando inconsciente en el suelo mientras sangre brotaba de su frente, eso fue mucho para Jia Long que se abalanzó contra Sadik que hizo lo mismo, y aunque Jia Long tenia las de perder no se iba a rendir, no de nuevo ya que además de él estaba ese chico.

-¡No dejare que lo toques!-Grito lanzando un puñetazo directo en la cara de su rival, pero este lo esquivo tomando su brazo.

-Entonces tomare tu energía-Le dijo atrayéndolo hacia él y uniendo sus labios con los de Jia Long.

El joven sintió como parte de su energía vital se iba de su cuerpo e intento apartarlo de él, pero era obvio que Sadik era más fuerte que él, pero recurrió a lo que toda persona que será víctima de una violación haría, pateo a su agresor y lo aparto de el al mismo tiempo.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, maldito-Escupió las palabras con un gran desprecio mientras limpiaba sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

Sadik solo soltó una risa, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de demonio hizo aparecer una especie de sombras que sujetaron a Jia Long de los brazos y las piernas, este intento soltarse, y miro que más de esas sombras agarraban también al joven mago del invierno que seguía inconsciente por el golpe y lo acercaba a Sadik que acaricio la mejilla golpeada pasando un dedo por la herida de la cabeza tomo un poco de su sangre.

-Nada mejor que un virgen-Sonrió con maldad tomando las mejillas sucias y procedió a observar el rostro perfecto de ese joven.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-Exclamo furioso y entonces Sadik se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Oh lo elegiste como tu pareja-Dijo sonriendo divertido-Pues tendrás que conformarte con ser el segundo.

Eso fue mucho para el joven vampiro que lanzo un grito ensordecedor lleno de ira y rabia, luego de calmarse soltó lágrimas de impotencia por ver como ese joven iba a ser tomado en contra de su voluntad.

-Por favor Sadik, espere por el toda mi vida, no le hagas eso-Le suplico con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a ofrecerte en su lugar?-Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Sí, solo no lo lastimes-Dijo en voz baja tratando de no sollozar ya que eso era algo que iba en contra de sus principios.

-Bien acepto-Se alejó del joven hechicero y se acercó al vampiro-No seré amable contigo-Le dijo en tono frio.

No dijo nada solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió los labios del demonio sobre los suyos y como su energía se le escapaba, junto con las manos de Sadik tocar cada parte de él rasgando su ropa, en ese momento sintió algo que en su larga vida había sentido, sintió miedo, mientras que sentía que su fuerza vital y que su cuerpo se ensuciaba por el simple toque de ese Incubus.

En ese momento, Emil, que era como se llamaba el muchacho agredido tiempo atrás, se empezó a despertar le dolía el cuerpo entero y miro a Sadik saciar su deseo con alguien más, el chico que lo ayudo, cerró los ojos y trato de no escuchar los gritos y lamentos de ese pobre muchacho.

-Hermana, ayúdame por favor-Pidió en una plegaria mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

 _ **En el castillo Lupei.**_

Marina estaba en el salón curando las heridas de sus alumnas junto a Ion cuando en ese momento sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-Marina, ¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto Ion preocupado al ver terror en su rostro.

-Mi hermano-Susurro y miro a su compañero-Ion mi hermano está en peligro.

-Calma, lo iremos a ayudar-Dijo intentando calmarla.

-No puedo esperar en esto-Se levantó de su asiento.

-Primero necesitamos saber dónde está-Hablo el rumano de nuevo.

Marina no hablo solo asintió y conecto su mente con la de su hermano, y vio lo que le paso con Sadik, el chico que lo ayudo y lo que miro después de despertar, eso ultimo la lleno de miedo, y Ion lo supo.

-Necesito ir Ion, es mi hermano y la única familia que me queda-Suplico casi desesperada.

-No te dejaremos ir sola-En ese momento entraron Vladimir junto al resto.

-Bien, vamos.

Marina en el camino les hablo sobre el hombre que se encontró Emil en su camino al castillo y lo peligroso que era, y que debían tener especial cuidado y más los que fueran vírgenes, mirando en especial a los jóvenes, los cuales solo asintieron.

Y así se dirigieron al bosque para salvar al joven hermano de Marina y al joven que estaba con él.

 _ **Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Emil.**_

Vieron la escena más grotesca que pudieron ver en sus vidas, un joven con rasgos asiáticos siendo sometido por Sadik, en ese momento Feliks corrió y vomito por lo que vio, mientras que otros simplemente apartaron la vista.

-¡Para ya, maldita sea duele!-Grito el joven asiático con unas lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

-Tu dijiste que te ofrecías en su lugar, ahora afronta las consecuencias-Dijo como si nada mientras se introducía dentro de el una vez más con violencia arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Hay que hacer algo, lo va a matar-Dijo Tylo con miedo en su voz.

-Tengo una idea, pero las chicas deben tener cuidado-Dijo Vladimir-En especial las jóvenes-Miro a sus hijas y a su futura nuera.

Estas tres solo asintieron, y Vladimir les dijo su plan, una vez que ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba llamar la atención del Incubus y sabían perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

En ese momento Sadik estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con Jia Long cuando en ese momento escucho el canto melódico canto de sirena, y se separó de él dejando que respirara tranquilo y recuperara el aliento.

-Ya vuelvo, creo que alguien se va a unir a ustedes-Dijo relamiendo sus labios yendo a buscar a quien fuera propietario de esa bella voz.

Una vez que se fue en ese momento Jia Long miro al muchacho frente a él, ya estaba despierto pero se notaba que estaba débil y más con la herida de su frente, no se atrevió a hablar con él solo se mantuvo en silencio, en ese momento escucho que alguien se acercaba y su cuerpo y el de Emil se tensaron enteros, pero al ver que no era Sadik se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Tranquilos, los sacaremos de aquí-Dijo Ion en un susurro.

 _ **Mientras en otra parte del mismo bosque.**_

Estaban las jóvenes jugando en el bosque se notaba que estaban divertidas, Sadik las miro y con porte galante se acercó a ellas, más específico a Felka.

-Hola bellas damas-Saludo sonriendo.

-Hola buen hombre-Saludaron todas a la vez.

-¿Qué hacen estas bellas flores solas en el bosque?-Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa galante.

-Vivimos cerca-Comento Felka sonriendo nerviosa, ese tipo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Sadik la miro con una leve sonrisa y se acercó a ella, mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo al igual que sus amigas, la vampiresa, su tía y la bruja curativa, que trataban de mantener distancia mientras esperaban a que les avisaran que ya estaban fuera de peligro los jóvenes que fueron a buscar, en ese momento Tylo miro una señal hecha por Marina eso fue la señal que estaban esperando, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza les señalo a sus compañeras que ya era hora de irse lo más rápido posible.

-Lo sentimos señor, pero ya debemos irnos-Dijo la joven hechicera.

Y sin esperar más corrieron alejándose lo más que pudieran de ese de ese demonio, que solo sonrió y las persiguió rápidamente, las chicas sintieron como eran seguidas por Sadik y como este usaba sus sombras para intentar atraparlas, pero de forma ágil las esquivaban para evitar ser atrapadas por él.

-¡Corran y no paren!-Grito Yelenka desde el frente del grupo de damas que escaba.

-¡Ten por seguro que no tengo intención de parar de corren!-Grito de vuelta Irina mientras corría-¡Quiero seguir virgen!

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al punto de reunión.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Pregunto Vladimir mientras cargaba con el asiático al ver a las chicas correr.

-¡Corre y calla!-Grito Milena sin dejar de correr.

Las chicas siguieron corriendo y pasaron a los que se les quedaron viendo confundidos, en ese momento notaron que Sadik corría detrás de ellas.

-Cuanta comida-Se relamió los labios-Y la mayoría vírgenes.

-¡Corran!-Grito Vladimir y cuando se dio cuenta solo estaba el parado-¡¿Pero qué..?!

-¡Corre perra, corre!-Grito desde la lejanía a Henrik mientras corría con Emil en brazos.

Vladimir ni pregunto solo empezó a correr, cuando ya llevaban media hora de carrera notaron que perdieron al Incubus, y se tomaron el lujo de detenerse a respirar.

-Gracias por esperarme-Se quejó el rumano.

-Viejo-Hablo Irina cruzada de brazos mirando a su padre-¿Si estás viendo el peligro? No te quedas a ver, naturalmente ¡corres!

Henrik dejo en el suelo a Emil de forma cuidadosa y Marina se acercó a verlo, el muchacho tenía una expresión ida en el rostro, era como si estuviera y a la vez no, eso preocupo mucha a la mayor que le hablaba a su joven hermano que solo miraba a donde estaba Jia Long que seguía sin recuperar la conciencia.

-¿Él está bien?-Pregunto al cabo de un momento.

-No lo sé-Miro al joven que era atendido por su novio y por Tylo-¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero el vino a ayudarme.

-Ya veo.

Vladimir estaba mirando al otro joven y lo reconoció al instante.

-Hijo de la oscuridad-Hablo cuando supo quién era.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Tylo.

-Es hijo de la líder de los Eternos, lo sé.

Nadie dijo nada pero decidieron irse por si se encontraban con algún problema o con el Incubus de nuevo, tomaron a los chicos en brazos ya que Emil aún seguía débil y Jia Long no había despertado aun.

 _ **En el castillo de los Eternos.**_

-¿Lo encontraron?-Pregunto la mujer con tono preocupado.

-Sí, pero no pudimos hacer nada-Dijo Verónica-Bueno no sin terminar violados también.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito molesta Liang mirándolas con ira.

-No se moleste, pero es la verdad-Dijo tranquilamente Kuro levantando los hombros como si nada-Sadik se lo estaba cogiendo.

-¡Lo voy a matar!-Salió furiosa del lugar diciendo una y mil barbaridades.

Solo la vieron salir y cuando ya estaban solos, se voltearon a ver mutuamente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-Pregunto Kuro como si nada.

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo en respuesta la mexicana como si nada también.

En ese momento entre Cheng al lugar y los vio besándose fogosamente, como Kuro estaba de espaldas a él fue Verónica la que le hizo una señal para que se uniera, a lo que Cheng solo entro y se les unió.

-Voy a disfrutar esto-Dijo a ambos chicos, Kuro solo se limitó a hacer lo suyo y compartió a su novia con el futuro líder de la orden.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de los tres y como hacían un desastre el cuarto donde estaban, junto a palabras obscenas que salían de la boca de la chica para animar a los dos hombres a seguir con el acto que estaban haciendo.

 _ **En el clan de los Cazadores.**_

Estaba Remo en su cuarto mientras recordaba su encuentro con Liang, dio un suspiro, sabía que lo suyo con la líder de los Eternos debía ser un secreto que solo sabían unos pocos y más lo de su hija con aquella mujer, pero al recordar sus besos apasionados y su entrega a el no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro cansado.

En ese momento, decidió ir a ver a su prisionero Viktor, camino a donde estaba encerrado y cuando llego lo miro mirando al cielo por la única ventana que tenía su celda.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí cazador?-Pregunto tranquilo-¿Vienes a compadecerte de esta pobre alma?

-Tú no tienes alma.

-Tienes razón, no tengo-Se levantó-Entonces, ¿A qué vienes?

-Vengo a hacerte una pregunta.

-Para eso tienes a Ana, ¿Por qué venir a mí?

-Porque creo que eres el más indicado para eso-Miro que el vampiro alzo una ceja en espera de su pregunta-¿Pueden un vampiro y un humano procrear?

Eso sorprendió un poco a Viktor, pero se recuperó de su impresión.

-¿Te acostaste con una?

-Hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo diría por tu olor que fue hace poco-Frunció el ceño-Y se han dado casos, de vampiros que seducen mujeres y hombres para poder tener hijos si la pareja no puede.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que si la pareja es del mismo género, en este caso Gilen y yo-Dio un suspiro al pensar en su pareja-Yo tendría que buscar a una mujer fértil para poder tener descendencia.

-Oh ya veo.

Duro el silencio un momento hasta que Viktor hablo.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Creo que si-Y se dio la vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por Viktor.

-¿Cómo esta Gilen?

-Ese traidor está bien, pero no por mucho-Lo volteo a ver-Ya sabes lo que le hacemos a los traidores Viktor-Y se fue.

Cuando se quedó solo soltó un suspiro desganado, y miro al techo.

-Gilen, ¿En qué te has metido mi amor?

Y se dejó caer al suelo triste, sabía lo que le harían a Gilen si lo atrapaban y no deseaba que lo lastimaran, solo le quedaba orar para que no le pasara nada, en ese momento agradecía que el albino le enseñara a rezar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 8.**_

 _ **Un nuevo aliado, Parte 1.**_

Era un nuevo día en la mansión Lupei, en ese momento Gilen estaba en su cuarto mirando al cielo con una mirada melancólica y triste, lanzo un suspiro pensar en Viktor le era muy difícil y más al saber lo que le esperaba si lo atrapaban, pero lo que más temía el albino era que algo malo le pasara al ruso.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar Viktor?-Susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando salir una pequeña lagrima.

En ese momento escucho que tocaban a su puerta y se limpió los ojos rápidamente, tras dar aprobación de que podían entrar Andrei entro al interior.

-Mi padre te llama-Dijo el niño un poco tímido ante el joven cazador.

-Gracias pequeño-Le sonrió un poco-Iré en un momento.

El pequeño solo asintió y se retiró, miro al niño irse, no entendía como era que ese niño tenía una actitud muy extraña ante él, pero igual cerro las cortinas no sin antes notar que se acercaba una tormenta fuerte y bajo a recibir a los que habían salido.

-Bienvenidos-Saludo como si fuera parte de la servidumbre.

-No seas así Gilen-Hablo Vladimir sonriendo-Tu ya eres parte de esta familia.

-Con todo respeto señor Vladimir, pero me educaron para ser formal con mis superiores-Dijo en tono serio, en eso miro a los chicos que estaban débiles-¿Es su hermano señorita Marina?

-Sí, es mi hermano Emil-Lo presento la noruega.

Ambos solo compartieron un gesto de cabeza a manera de saludo y entonces miro al otro que no había despertado desde que lo encontraron.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es hijo de Mei Liang Wang, emperatriz y madre de los Eternos-Hablo Ion mientras lo tomaba de los brazos de Henrik.

-Vaya sabía que esa mujer había tenido hijos, pero nunca que fueran un poco distintos a ella-Comento sorprendido el pruso.

-Lo tuvo con un mago ingles amigo mío y de Marina-Aclaro Vladimir-Ion llévalo a descansar por favor.

Ya nadie dijo nada y todos fueron a descansar un poco o a beber algo de agua por la larga carrera que tuvieron que hacer para escapar de un demonio lujurioso que les quería robar la vitalidad.

Mientras hacían eso todos hablaban de cosas normales y sobre lo divertido que había sido haber dejado a Vladimir solo con Sadik, todos rieron menos el conde que estaba cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

 _ **En un cuarto.**_

Gilen estaba atendiendo al joven islandés y al asiático, Emil no paraba de verlo con un gesto de análisis en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Gilen serio mientras ponía un paño húmedo en la frente de Jia Long.

-¿Por qué desertaste del Clan de los Cazadores?

Gilen solo lo miro un momento antes de lanzar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos.

-No es la vida que quiero, era la vida que me impusieron con tal de que no le hagan daño a alguien a quien amo-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño pensando en Viktor.

-Oh ya veo-Emil se recostó una vez más en la cama.

-Deberías dormir-Se acercó y lo arropo un poco-Yo estaré aquí de todos modos.

Emil solo asintió y se dispuso a dormir un poco, solo esperaba no tener pesadillas con lo que paso con el Incubus.

Mientras que Gilen se acercó a la ventana y se sentó junto a esta viendo el exterior y el cómo las primeras gotas de lluvia caían.

-Dentro de poco estaremos juntos, solo espera, te sacare de esa asquerosa celda que nos separa-Susurro a la nada con decisión en su voz.

 _ **En el castillo de los Eternos.**_

Shizuma ya estaba harta desde que estaban esos tres en ese cuarto no habían parado para nada y ella tenía la obligación de informarle a su hermano de que su madre iba a salir. Llego a su destino y escucho un grito de satisfacción que era obvio que era de Verónica, solo rodo los ojos y abrió la puerta sin pudor alguno.

-¿Qué pasa Shizuma?-Pregunto como si nada Cheng, mientras tenía entre sus piernas a la chica que estaba entretenida atendiendo a Kuro con sus manos.

-Solo vine a decirte que madre va a salir a atender unas cosas-Dijo ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Verónica miro a la asiática y le sonrió un poco pervertida.

-Ven amiga, te vas a divertir mucho como yo-Dijo sonriendo en ese momento fue tomada del cabello.

-Nadie dijo que dejaras de hacer lo que estabas haciendo-Le regaño Kuro-Cuando estemos solos tu y yo tendré que castigarte.

La latina solo sonrió y siguió con lo suyo con una gran sonrisa.

-No gracias, no me apetece en este momento-Dijo dando medio vuelta-Y espero que limpien después de esto.

Y se retiró cerrando la puerta tranquilamente.

-Que aburrida es tu hermana-Comento Kuro sin soltar el cabello de Verónica.

-Así es ella, cuando tenga ganas ya vendrá-Se limitó a decir.

Y los tres siguieron con su mini orgia en ese salón, disfrutando de ese acto como nunca en sus vidas.

 _ **En el clan Cazador.**_

Liang había llegado directo al cuarto de Remo y ahí lo espero sentada en la cama cruzada de piernas y con el ceño fruncido, junto con sus brazos cruzados, era obvio que estaba de malas, fue en ese momento que llego el italiano y se sorprendió de verla en sus aposentos.

-¿Qué se supone haces aquí?-Le pregunto.

-Calla, quiero que me hagas un favor-Hablo caminado hasta la puerta y cerrando con llave.

-Si querías otra sesión de sexo debiste decirme para vernos en otra parte-Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a la vampiresa.

-No vengo a eso idiota-Se separó del abrazo y lo miro de frente-Quiero que te encargues de encontrar a alguien.

-¿De quién se trata? Y lo más importante-Sonrió de forma pervertida-¿Cómo me vas a pagar?

-Ya hablaremos del pago después, en privado-Dijo como si nada-Y es mi hijo Jia Long.

Remo resoplo con cierto fastidio, sabía lo preocupada de sus hijos que era su amante y tenía que hacerlo o no habría pago después.

-¿Lo harás?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo hare-Dijo con fastidio-¿Y tú que harás?

-Me encargare de alguien más-Dijo con un destello perverso en sus ojos.

A Remo eso no le agrado, sabía que se trataba de un hombre y por alguna razón se estaba sintiendo celoso y tenía que ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a Liang, por lo que tomándola del brazo fuertemente la beso apasionadamente, beso que fue correspondido. Cuando se separaron Liang lo miro de forma extrañada.

-¿Y eso, porque?-Pregunto al hombre que ahora la abrazaba.

-Nadie más que YO te puede hacer el amor, ¿Entiendes?

-Déjate de celos tontos Remo, cuando empezamos sabíamos que esto no iba enserio-Lo aparto de ella-Y no es para eso, solo lo golpeare por haber tocado a mi hijo.

Y se fue de ahí transformada en murciélago, Remo la miro irse y suspiro.

-Al parecer rompí la primera regla, enamorarme de ti.

Miro hacia donde se había ido y volvió a suspirar, sabía que no debió de haberse enamorado de ella ya que lo había hablado en uno de sus primeros encuentros pero no pudo evitarlo, y aunque sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él amaba a la hija que procrearon juntos.

Suspiro una vez más, no debía de pensar en eso, después de todo Liang iba a morir cuando ya estuviera todo como él quería que las cosas pasaran, pero si estaba en sus manos dejaría vivir a toda la orden de los Eternos.

-No, ellos no pueden vivir-Dijo en un susurro y se apartó de la ventana.

 _ **En el castillo Lupei.**_

Todos estaban cenando tranquilamente cuando algo los hizo correr al cuarto donde tenían a los jóvenes victimas del Demonio, cuando entraron vieron que Jia Long estaba gritando mientras se agitaba violentamente en la cama y Emil estaba intentando calmarlo sin mucho existo.

-¡Ayúdenme no sé qué hacer!-Exclamo Emil yendo junto a su hermana la cual solo lo abrazo fuertemente, se notaba que el jovencito estaba asustado.

-¡Marina saca a los chicos de aquí!-Ordeno Vladimir, a lo cual la noruega obedeció y se llevó a los chicos lejos de esa habitación.

Una vez en la planta baja aun escuchaban los desgarradores gritos del joven Andrei se abrazaba a Marina, mientras que Emil, Andi e Irina miraban a las escaleras, otros estaban sentados esperando a que todo pasara, Filik estaba cubriendo sus oídos mientras era abrazado por Iván, se notaba nervioso y asustado.

-¿Tu hermano está bien?-Pregunto Irina a Felka.

-No, está asustado, lo sé-Dijo sin dejar de ver a su hermano mayor que cerraba los ojos con fuertemente.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto ahora Andi.

-Porque le recuerda al accidente que tuvo cuando era pequeño-Dijo ahora Feliks mirando preocupado a su hermano.

-¿Qué accidente?-Pregunto ahora Iván preocupado por su pareja.

-Creo que es algo que el mismo deberá decir solo-Hablo Marina notando que los otros dos estaban incomodos de hablar sobre ese tema.

Quedaron conformes al notar que tanto Feliks como Felka no querían revivir ese episodio de su vida.

Al cabo de un rato los gritos cesaron y todos fueron a ver por fin, el primero que entro casi corriendo fue Emil, todos se le quedaron viendo, al parecer la gratitud era tan grande por el enorme sacrificio que hizo por el que no se le iba a despegar hasta saldar la deuda.

-¿Qué tenía?-Pregunto Dimitri curioso.

-Sadik, eso tenía-Contesto serio Ion.

-¿Entonces lo exorcizaron?-Pregunto curiosa Felka.

-Se podrá decir que si-Contesto ahora Vladimir.

-Lo bueno es que está bien-Escucharon hablar a Emil que en ningún momento se despegó del lado del joven en la cama.

En ese momento notaron que Jia Long estaba despertando, lo cual los puso en alerta, no haya ser que se despertara atacando gente, notaron como se empezaba a mover mientras empezaba a querer abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto desorientado.

-Estas en mi casa-Hablo Vladimir.

Jia Long reconoció la voz del vampiro se volteo rápido para verlo pero al hacerlo se mareo horrible que hasta ganas de vomitar le dieron.

-Voy a vomitar-Dijo cubriendo su boca.

Sabiendo que era verdad, Marina le arrimo un cubo y el joven empezó a expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro que no era mucho pero seguía vomitando mientras que Emil le acariciaba la espalda para calmar el impulso de repulsión que sentía en ese momento ese muchacho.

-¿Estará bien?-Miro a su hermana, que a su vez miro a la curandera del grupo.

-Debe ser una reacción de rechazo al abuso cometido en su cuerpo, se recuperara-Termino por decir Tylo.

Finalmente termino de vaciar sus entrañas y se recostó en la almohada cansado, pero no tan débil.

-Me siento horrible-Comento Jia Long cansado.

-Es natural después de ser violado salvajemente por un Incubus es normal-Dijo como si nada Henrik.

Ese comentario provoco nauseas en Jia Long que rápidamente volvió a tomar el cubo volviendo a vomitar, Milena le dio un coscorrón a su marido visiblemente molesta.

-Bien hecho idiota, ¿Quieres que se muera?-Le regaño.

-Solo digo la verdad-Se sobaba el golpe de su mujer mientras se justificaba.

-Amigo, bien dicen que la verdad no peca pero incomoda-Comento Vladimir.

Todos lo miraron con gesto serio, él no era una eminencia guardando secretos, era peor que Feliks.

-Mejor me quedo callado.

Después de un rato llego Gilen con algo de comer para Jia Long que lo recibió con gusto ya que estaba hambriento, más él tenía hambre de otra cosa, ya que no paraba de mirar el cuello de Emil, cosa que noto su hermana y miro feo al asiático.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo-Le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo necesito-Solo se limitó a decir el joven cruzado de brazos.

Fue en ese momento que Yelenka lo entendió todo y por qué había ayudado a Emil.

-Deja que estén juntos Marina-Hablo la mujer cruzada de brazos.

-¿Esta bromeando, cierto? Dejará seco a mi hermano si bebe de su sangre-Se quejó la noruega abrazando protectoramente a su hermano menor.

-Lo eligió como pareja-Se limitó a decir mirando inexpresiva.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero cuando Marina iba a decir algo más Emil la interrumpió.

-Lo acepto Marina-Dijo con decisión en su voz.

-No te dejare Emil, y lo sabes.

-Según lo que me has dicho no hay nada que pueda romper esa unión una vez que está hecha.

Marina solo suspiro, sabía que Emil tenía razón en lo que decía ya que lo había experimentado en carne propia con Vladimir ya que no importaba cuanto ella se hubiera resistido término junto a su actual prometido.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado-Le aconsejo mientras miraba al joven en la cama, y se retiró junto a los demás dejándolos solos.

Emil solo miro a todos irse y se acercó a Jia Long, lo miro un momento sentándose a lado de la cama para acariciar su cabello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor ahora que encontré a mi destinado-Tomo la blanca mano del joven y la beso-¿Puedo?

Emil supo a lo que se refería y solo asintió sonrojado, soltó un leve quejido cuando sintió que mordían su mano un poco abrió un poco los ojos y miro como el asiático lamia la herida, para después recorres su largo brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, donde mordió levemente, Emil soltó un pequeño gemido y su sonrojo aumento.

Sin esperar nada término de morder haciendo una herida en su piel pasando su lengua por ella para lamer su sangre, no quería lastimarlo y sabía que cuando él se sintiera listo se entregaría a él por su propia voluntad mientras quería degustar esa hermosa sangre virgen.

 _ **En la planta baja.**_

Ya todos se habían ido a sus cuartos y solo quedaba Filik en la sala mirando la chimenea apaga, más directamente las cenizas que en esta estaban, cuando en ese momento apareció detrás de él Iván.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Le pregunto.

-No, no puedo-Lo miro-Tengo pesadillas.

-¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

-Fuego-Solo dijo eso mientras se ajustaba la bufanda en el cuello.

-Muéstrame-Le pidió el ruso.

Lo volteo a ver sorprendido, nadie además de su familia lo habían visto sin su bufanda y se asustó al pensar que podrían rechazarlo por su horrible recuerdo plasmado en su piel.

-No, es horrible.

-Déjame verte.

-He dicho que no.

Iván solo lo miro con una mirada que le hizo sentir intimidado pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer era demasiado orgulloso para eso, pero en un momento ya estaba acorralado contra la pared y eso le hizo sentir más nervioso, Iván en ese momento acerco su rostro al del polaco.

-No lo diré otra vez-Le hablo con voz fría y seria-Déjame verte.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-E-está bien-Y se quitó la bufanda dejando ver una horrenda cicatriz en el cuello, miro como Filik lo observa con cierto temor.

-Soy horrible, lo sé-Agacho la cabeza tratando de no soltar lagrimas ante alguna respuesta negativa.

-Filik mírame-Le ordeno pero el otro solo aparto la mirada aun con la cabeza agachada-Que me veas.

Finalmente fue el ruso el que levanto la cabeza del polaco y vio lágrimas salir de sus ojos azules, y con el pulgar se dedicó a secar esas gotas, termino dando un beso en los labios de su compañero.

-Tú no eres horrible-Le dijo con su tono de voz de siempre-Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

-No mientas-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-No lo hago-Le sonrió mientras que lo abrazaba, pudo sentir como Filik le correspondía el abrazo.

-Idiota-Le susurro cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía del enorme ruso con él.

En la lejanía dos personas miraban la escena sintiendo felicidad por que hermano mayor.

-Qué lindo-Dijo Feliks sonriendo alegre.

-Lo pondré a prueba-Dijo Felka seria y cruzada de brazos.

-La celostina hablo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir dejemos a la pareja en paz Feliks.

Y a rastras se llevó a su hermano mayor lejos de la escena de su hermano Filik y de Iván besándose en ese momento, aunque no lo dijera Felka y Feliks le tenían algo de envidia a su hermano mayor por no ser tan tímido como ellos y expresar, muy a su modo, sus sentimientos.

 _ **Con los Eternos.**_

Kuro, Verónica y Cheng ya había quedado satisfechos después de horas de sexo salvaje y ahora estaban en el salón donde se reunían con Liang que los miraba seria.

-¿Lo disfrutaron?-Les pregunto cruzada de brazos, ellos sabían que estaba de malas y no era bueno bromear-¿Cheng?

-Si madre-Contesto avergonzado.

Se les quedo viendo de forma que los puso nerviosos a los tres, hasta que hablo.

-Ustedes dos, largo-Les ordeno a la latina y al japonés que obedecieron-Cheng, creo que es hora de que busque pareja, para que sepas que el sexo no es un juego.

-¡¿Qué? Pero madre!

-No quiero oír nada, tú y tu hermana deben aprender a comportarse como es debido-Lo miro fríamente-Y no ver el sexo como un juego.

-Si madre-Soltó un suspiro.

-A Kuro y Verónica se los pase ya que ellos son pareja y lo que hagan o dejen de hacer poco y nada me importa-Le dijo con desinterés-Lo único que me importa eres tú y tus hermanos, ustedes tres son mi prioridad.

-Lo se madre.

-Largo entonces y pobre de ti que sepa que estuviste acostándote con las mujeres de la orden.

Y se fue de ese lugar, en ese momento se encontró con una joven fuera del cuarto que solo verla algo en su interior se movió.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-Le pregunto esa chica.

-Nada-Dijo rápidamente-Solo que no te había visto antes.

-Debe ser porque estas tan ocupado acostándote con cuanta curva se te cruza que no notas mi presencia.

-"Rebelde, eso me gusta"-Pensó sonriendo un poco para si-¿Y cómo te llamas a todo esto?

-Me llamo Ann Marie Bonnefoy, y si me disculpas mi hermano me busca-Y se fue a paso tranquilo.

La miro irse, sin duda esa mujer lo había cautivado con su actitud rebelde y dominante y no iba a descansar hasta que fuera suya.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9.**_

 _ **Un nuevo aliado, Parte 2.**_

Ya era un nuevo día en el castillo de los Lupei, y en este momento estaba Jia Long con los adultos de esa casa en la biblioteca del lugar mientras detrás de la puerta estaban los más jóvenes escuchando, como buenos chicos que quieren estar "informados".

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque ese día?-Pregunto Ion al joven asiático que permanecía tranquilo.

-Escapar de la depravación de mi familia, eso hacía.

-¿Por qué abandonarías a tu familia?-Pregunto ahora Marina con un gesto frio, JIa Long ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Porque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con los planes de mi madre, que digamos.

-¿Qué planes tiene tu madre?-Era el turno de Vladimir de preguntar.

-Asesinarte.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el modo tan tranquilo y sereno de decir aquello, pero más aún por el plan de Mei Liang, Vladimir no podía creer que esa mujer lo odiara a tal manera que lo quisiera muerto.

-¿Por qué quiere matar a Vladimir?-Pregunto Milena.

Jia Long solo suspiro y empezó a contar el plan de su madre.

-Hizo un trato con los cazadores, si le entregaban la cabeza del señor conde Lupei ella los ayudaría a extinguir a los demás clanes que aún existen, aparte de conseguir para ellos a los "Hijos de la Naturaleza"-Dijo con tono tranquilo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-Entonces ¿Nos quiere fuera del camino?-Pregunto Henrik.

-En cierto modo sí-Los miro serio y cruzado de brazos-Y no volveré a ese lugar ni aunque me manden por paquetería.

Vladimir solo sonrió al chico que parecía que realmente odiaba estar con su familia, sin darse cuenta ya había hecho un nuevo aliado, solo se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Jia Long que ni se inmuto.

-Bienvenido a la familia entonces-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano.

-¿Qué?-Marina miraba a su prometido con algo de enfado y sorpresa.

-Marina, Jia Long esta de alguna forma unido a Emil, es parte de la familia ahora-La tomo de los hombros sonriendo-Y yo cuido mucho a mi familia.

Marina solo suspiro resignada, debía de hacerse a la idea de que Emil seria la pareja de Jia Long por la eternidad y ella también tendría ese destino desde que acepto sus sentimientos por Vladimir, además de que Filik tendría el mismo destino que ellos al ser pareja de Iván, y ni que decir de Felka al estar con Dimitri. Si sin duda estaban destinados a estar atados a esos locos de por vida, pero no significaba que no le agradara la idea.

-Gracias Señor Vladimir-Tomo la mano de su nuevo "padre" y la beso en señal de respeto.

 _ **Un rato después.**_

Felka estaba en el jardín cortando flores para sus tutoras y sus amigas mientras cantaba una linda canción de cuna que su tía solía cantarle a ella y a sus hermanos para que pudieran dormir cuando tenían un mal sueño o tenían miedo, hasta ese momento no entendía del todo el significado de esta canción, pero siempre funcionaba para calmar sus miedos.

No lo noto pero era vigilada de lejos por una mujer que sonreía de forma burlona.

-Sera fácil ganarme su confianza-Dijo en un susurro aquella mujer sin dejar de sonreír-Se nota que es muy ingenua.

En ese momento salió un joven parecido a la chica solo que sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que parecían el mismo cielo, Hela se le quedo mirando un momento, ese chico tenía una bufanda roja al cuello como tratando de ocultar algo, en ese momento el corazón de la nórdica empezó a palpitar con más fuerza de solo ver a ese chico.

-Felka hora de comer-Le llamo tranquilo acercándose a su hermana menor.

-Mira hermano, según lo que me dijeron nuestros tíos de nuestra madre sus flores favoritas eran los lirios blancos-Dijo mostrando las flores que eran las misma que eran las favoritas de su difunta madre.

-Sí, las mismas flores que nos gustan a Feliks y a ti-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa despeinando su cabello.

-Filik no hagas eso-Se quejó la chica un poco molesta.

-Así que ese es Filik-Susurro Hela sin despegar la mirada de el-Nada mal-Dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Y regreso por donde llego a informar lo que vio y que al parecer ya había encontrado a quien sería su pareja o por lo menos su juguete por mientras Thorsson le hiciera caso le daría celos con ese chico.

 _ **Mientras en el castillo de los Eternos.**_

Shizuma estaba tranquila cuando en ese momento llego su hermano entrando sin permiso casi tirando la puerta y gritando molesto, al parecer Ann Marie lo había mandado al diablo otra vez.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres sin mi permiso a mi cuarto?-Le recrimino la joven despegando la vista del libro que leía.

-Cállate no estoy de humor para tus reclamos.

La chica solo suspiro fastidiada.

-Y yo no estoy de humor para tus tonterías-Dejo a un lado su libro y se sentó derecha-Así que empieza de una buena vez.

Cheng siempre iba con ella desde que encontró a Ann Marie y supo que era su destinada, pero la muchacha ni daba indicios de corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Bueno ¿Ya intentaste llamar su atención?

-Sí, de una y mil veces.

-¿Darle un regalo?

-Me los regreso todos con Pierre-Dijo fastidiado.

-¿Intentaste acercarte a ella, para conocerla mejor y no solo para "otras cosas"?

-Si-Se quedó un momento pensando-No.

-Eso es lo que te está fallando Cheng, si quieres conquistarla tienes que hacerla ver que no solo la quieres para tener un adorno o saciar tus bajas pasiones-Le dijo en tono serio-Ella no es como las otras subordinadas que solo les hablas bonito y caen a tus pies, ella es más segura de sí misma y no se deja someter por nadie.

-Entonces, ¿Si quiero que me ame tengo que tratarla mejor?-Pregunto curioso.

-Exacto, a las mujeres no solo nos gusta lo que nos pueden "dar" si no como nos hagan sentir.

-Creo que ya sé que hacer-Se levantó con nuevos ánimos decidido a conseguir el afecto de la monegasca-Nunca creí decir esto, pero gracias hermana.

Shizuma solo sonrió un poco y solo asintió, la verdad nunca creyó ayudar a su hermano mayor en una de sus muchas conquistas, pero supo que esta era diferente al ver que pasaba de las demás solo para llamar la atención de Ann Marie.

-Cheng-Lo llamo antes de que se fuera-Solo no lo eches a perder hermano.

-No lo hare-Le garantizo y se fue.

La joven solo sonrió un poco más y se acercó a cerrar la puerta asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, luego fue al armario y de ahí salió Ernesto a medio vestir.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no nos vemos en otro lugar?-Cuestiono el español un poco molesto.

-Cállate y vete antes de que alguien más llegue-Le regaño ayudándolo a vestirse y a salir por la ventana.

-Bueno pero a la próxima nos vemos en otro lugar.

-Eso es un hecho-Y le dio un beso leve-Ve con cuidado.

-Así lo hare.

Y desde su ventana Shizuma lo vio irse por un camino que ella le había indicado para que se fuera rápido, suspirando cerro la ventana mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, al fin encontró a su destinado y ahora se sentía más viva que nunca.

-Espero que nadie arruine mi vida como lo hicieron con Viktor-Se dijo a sí misma.

 _ **En el castillo Lupei.**_

Marina aun no superaba que su hermano fuera pareja de un joven como Jia Long, ya que a opinión de la noruega Emil se merecía algo mejor que un chico hijo de una loca que quería asesinar a su novio, pero se notaba que Emil estaba bien con el asiático y con que el este bien era más que suficiente para ella.

En ese momento todos estaban sentados a la mesa, ya que al parecer Vladimir haría un anuncio o algo parecido ya que llamo la atención de todos los presentes que estaban sentados a su mesa.

-Bueno mis queridos amigos-Empezó a hablar-Quiero hacer dos anuncios, uno quiero dar la bienvenida al clan Lupei a Jia Long-Todos aplaudieron ante la noticia-Y dos quiero decir que nos tendremos que ir lo antes posible de este lugar hacia Hungría.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, los que vivieron en ese castillo toda su vida nunca creyeron tener que dejar su hogar y los que empezaron a vivir en el nunca creyeron tener que ir a Hungría.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber Irina con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es fácil de decir-Suspiro dando un suspiro-Porque muy pronto nos van a alcázar, estoy muy seguro de eso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Pregunto ahora Dimitri.

-Cuando estas bajo amenaza de muerte debes estar alerta y más cuando se trata de tu clan-Dijo Vladimir sonando serio.

Felka sentía que esto se estaba poniendo muy tenso por lo que decidió hacer la pregunta que nadie más había hecho.

-¿A quién vamos a ver en Hungría?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Buena pregunta Felka-Dijo el rumano con una sonrisa, que se borró en un instante-Se llama Elizabetha Hedervary, una cazadora desertora al igual que Gilbert y Gilen conocen muy bien, y nos va a recibir en su casa.

Todos decidieron que era lo mejor para seguridad de los jóvenes y más por el más pequeño de todos. Ya todo arreglado todos fueron a preparar lo que se llevarían a sus cuartos, Felka iba muy distraída mientras que pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando llego a su habitación se encerró en ella sin quitar ese semblante pensativo de su rostro.

Cuando estaba arreglando sus cosas para el viaje que según Vladimir seria en algunas semanas más adelante, pero mientras ella y sus hermanos querían estar listos para cuando fuera el momento de viajar, fue al espejo en el vio la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello por la mordida de Dimitri. En ese momento, tocaron a su puerta y volvió a poner la bufanda blanca que Tylo le brindo para cubrir la horrible marca en su cuello y fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a quien le hizo aquella cicatriz en la puerta.

-Dimitri, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto curiosa de verla en su puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, pasa-Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Dimitri la miro un momento antes de notar la bufanda y se acercó a ella para quitar la prenda de su cuello, Felka no hizo nada para impedirlo ella sabía que quería ver la herida de su cuello, por lo que dejo que la quitara, cuando su cuello quedo expuesto de esa prenda Dimitri acaricio la cicatriz.

-De esto te quería hablar-Dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento-De verdad lo siento.

Felka le acaricio la mejilla con una leve sonrisa.

-No te disculpes, no eras tú, era la luna de esa noche-Lo abrazo fuertemente-No te culpo.

Dimitri solo correspondió al gesto de afecto de la chica y la aferro a su cuerpo como temiendo perderla.

-Nunca te separes de mi-Le susurro con suavidad a la polaca, que solo se aferró más a él.

-Nunca lo hare, siempre estaré contigo.

Después de un momento, los dos se separaron un momento y se miraron un rato mientras que sonreían un poco, luego paso, se besaron de manera tranquila, en ese momento el corazón de Dimitri y de Felka palpitaba a gran velocidad, ambos estaban sonrojados y se separaron mirándose con una leve sonrisa.

-Te amo-Le confeso el joven búlgaro un poco más ruborizado.

-Yo también te amo-Le sonrió la joven polaca también un poco ruborizada.

 _ **En el Clan Cazador.**_

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas?-Pregunto molesta Diana-El jefe te está buscando.

-Estaba por ahí-Dijo como si nada-Tengo una vida fuera de este lugar-Se quejó cruzado de brazos.

-Como sea, Remo te busca-Y se fue de ahí sin decir más.

Y sin más Ernesto empezó a caminar hasta el despacho del italiano, cuando llego se encontró con Selma y con Luciano ambos esperándolo cruzado de brazos.

-El abuelo tiene un encargo para nosotros-Dijo Luciano a la pregunta que se estaba formando en la cabeza del español.

En ese momento apareció el nombrado y se puso frente a ambos con un gesto serio y algo molesto.

-Bien ahora que Ernesto nos hizo el milagro de aparecer procederé a decir el trabajo que harán-Les dijo-Tienen que encontrar al hijo de nuestra aliada en esta nueva guerra que está a punto de llevarse a cabo.

-¿Cómo por qué?-Pregunto Selma cruzada de brazos y sin mucho interés.

-Porque sin ella no nos podremos quitar de encima a Vladimir Lupei, por eso-Les dijo con frialdad-Y confió en ustedes para este trabajo, captúrenlo con vida y tienen permitido hacer lo que este en sus manos para poder cumplir con su misión.

Los tres solo asintieron y se fueron a hacer lo mandado por su superior. Una vez que salieron los tres se pusieron manos a la obra para poder encontrar al mocoso que se escapó de su casa sin decir nada.

-Bueno hora de trabajar-Dijo Luciano en tono divertido.

-Sí, entre más rápido mejor-Comento Ernesto en tono cansado.

-Chicos mucha habla y poca acción, vamos-Les apuro la alemana.

Y juntos fueron a buscar a Jia Long por todas partes para poder entregarlo a su familia o quien sabe que querrá hacer Remo cuando lo tenga en su poder.

 _ **En el castillo de los Lupei.**_

Ahora estaban los jóvenes de la casa estaban haciendo una reunión en el cuarto de Andi mientras los adultos estaban en la planta baja hablando "Cosas de Adultos".

-No sé ustedes, pero yo noto al señor Vladimir muy nervioso-Dijo Jia Long en modo pensativo.

-Obvio que lo está, tu madre quiere matar-Le recrimino Irina mirando un poco feo al asiático.

-Déjalo no es su culpa-Lo defendió Emil con cara de pocos amigos.

-Chicos discutir no nos lleva a nada-Hablo Feliks cruzado con un tono de seriedad que sorprendió a todos, hasta a sus hermanos-¿Qué?

-Nunca te había visto tan serio en mi vida-Dijo la menor de los trillizos sin quitar su cara de asombro.

-Hay o sea como que puedo tomar las cosas en serio cuando es realmente importante-Dijo cruzado de brazos haciéndose el indignado.

-Bueno chicos hay que pensar en qué hacer para que nuestro padre no sea lastimado-Dijo ahora Andrei el más pequeño de todos en el grupo.

Todos estuvieron hablando un largo tiempo hasta que decidieron irse a descansar o por lo menos los que lo necesitaran ya que algunos como Irina, Iván y Andrei no lo necesitaban pero las parejas de los mayores sí que lo necesitaban, por lo que despidiéndose de ellos se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar.

 _ **En el cuarto de Feliks.**_

Estaba el polaco alistándose para dormir poniéndose su pijama que era un pantalón y una camisa holgada, junto con una cola de caballo cuando ya estaba por meterse a su cama y apagar la luz alguien toco a su puerta por lo que fue a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Andi con un camisón blanco y una almohada en las manos.

-¿Puede dormir contigo?-Le pregunto nerviosa antes de que Feliks pudiera decir algo más.

-Ahm, claro-Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Una vez dentro ambos se metieron a la cama y Feliks apago la luz acostándose dando la espalda a su compañera, estaba nervioso en su vida había tenía tan cerca a una chica o siquiera dormido con una a lado, lo más cercano a eso habían sido su hermana, cuando esta tenía miedo de dormir sola cuando eran pequeños o su tía cuando era el que él tenía miedo en las noches de lluvia.

-"Bueno calma Feliks, solo van a dormir, no es como si fueran a hacer otra cosa"-Pensó tratando de clamarse de los nervios y trato de dormir.

Pero en ese momento Andiroba lo abrazo dormida y empezó a temblar un poco de los nervios.

-"Dios mío, ayúdame a sobre llevar esto"-Rogo en sus pensamientos sonrojándose un poco.

Pero se volteo y miro el rostro serena de la chica y solo sonrió acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven a su lado, tiempo después la abrazo también, pudo notar como Andi se relajaba y se aferraba más a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y haciendo lo mismo Feliks pudo quedarse dormido al fin.


End file.
